The Black Fang Remake
by Medlockpcp45764883
Summary: What if Kakashi and Kurenai took in Naruto after the Nine Tails? What if Hinata was saved by Sasuke instead? What if Naruto received a gift from a certain weapons girl with buns? Follow this new tale of Naruto as Naruto and Sasuke fight and struggle for there friends. This Naruto world will be one to remember. Well sort of. Remake. Hope you enjoy.
1. A New Family

Okay guys I am making a remake. Here's the first chapter. I will leave up the chapters for the old story. So if you still wanna read those you can. Well here we go.

Chapter One: A New Family

A man in long white and red robes stared out at the destroyed village. A lot of buildings lay in rubble. Some like the Kage Monument and the hospital were intact. Many homes were destroyed and many ninja now dead. The village would be vulnerable especially now that the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze was dead. Hiruzen wiped his eyes drying the tear that had threatened to fall. Hiruzen had loved Minato as a grandson. After all Jiraiya had trained the boy and he had trained Jiraiya who became like his son and to lose Minato and his wife Kushina was terrible. Hiruzen was a strong man however and knew now was not the time to grieve. The village needed a leader. Hiruzen would have to resume his post as the Third Hokage. The council had already nominated him. He would announce his position tomorrow. However there was a more important matter to handle right now. It was Minato and Kushina's son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Hiruzen left the balcony on the Hokage building and went into his office closing the door quietly. There was a crib in the corner. Hiruzen approached it and looked down into the crib to see a blond baby with whisker marks on his cheeks sleeping peacefully. His blond hair was wild and spikey and looked exactly like Minato's hair except to bangs that fell down to the baby's forehead. He had Kushina's face but sported Minato's tan. If he opened his eyes you would see Minato's star blue eyes. There was no mistaking this was Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. No mistaking his parentage. That was one of the problems Hiruzen hoped to resolve tonight. The second problem was what he contained.

Naruto possessed the very thing that had laid waste to the village. Naruto contained the Nine Tailed Fox. Hiruzen knew that this would not be kept secret. Naruto would suffer for it with no family to back him up, both psychically and mentally. Hiruzen knew that he must hide Naruto's identity and protect him from the villagers for what he contained. He did not know Minato's reasoning for putting the Fox in Naruto but knew that he had to help. He planned to find Naruto a new family. He called serval of the best of the next generation of ninja all who would be able to teach Naruto to defend himself and hide his identity. These were young strong ninja who he knew at least one would accept.

Hiruzen then sensed a presence enter the room. He knew who it was immediately. He turned to see a ANBU Blackops Ninja kneeling in front of him. The ANBU was cloaked and wore and animal like mask with paint. It was a raven mask with green paint in an arrow at the top. The ANBU was silent and knelled waiting to deliver a message.

"What is it?" Hiruzen asked quietly so not to disturb Naruto. The ANBU bowed his head down in respect and spoke. "The ninja's you have called Lord Hokage." He said. "Are here and waiting for the meeting." Hiruzen nodded. "Send them in." He said. The ANBU vanished immediately.

The door opened and some of the most respected ninja in the village entered the room. The first to enter was Kakashi Hatake. He was a living legend anything the village could have hoped for. He became a Gennin at age eight and a Jonin at age twelve. He had however a terrible past that most ninja twice his age had not experienced. Also with the rumors about him some thought him a traitor and unfortunately Kakashi felt the same. It saddened Hiruzen to see Kakashi suffer like he had. Kakashi had lost both of his parents and watched both of his teammates die, and now Hiruzen had to tell Kakashi about Minato. Kakashi was a lean six foot two and was skinny but built. He had a black cloth mask covering the lower half of his face. His ninja headband was pulled down to cover his right eye if he uncovered it his Sharingan would be revealed. Next to enter was a man about the same size as Kakashi but had bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut. He was wearing a green spandex suit with orange leg warmers. This man was considered the best Taijutsu user in the village. Might Guy otherwise known as the Green Beast. Next to enter was a man slightly taller than Kakashi and Guy and he had black spikey hair and a side burns connecting to a beard. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth and looked a lot like a younger version of Hiruzen. This was Asuma Saurtobi, Hiruzen's grandson. Asuma wore a black ninja suit with a Chunin vest. He had two trench knifes attached to his belt and a sash attached to his waist that was the sign of the Guardian Shonobi Twelve.

Next to enter was a young woman that looked tired and stressed. No doubt she had found out about her father. This was Kurenai Yuhi. She had long black hair that was messy and unbrushed. She had red lipstick and a red Kunoichi dress with red piercing eyes. She gave Hiruzen a small smile which Hiruzen returned. Next to enter was another woman. She had long black hair and onyx eyes. She was wearing a black ninja outfit and had her Leaf Police Force badge strapped to her arm showing her captain status. This woman was Mikoto Uchiha. Next to enter was Mikoto's husband. He was a stern looking man about Kakashi's height. He had black hair about down to his shoulders and onyx eyes. He had on his Leaf Police Force outfit on as well. With his armband that marked him as Commander of the Police Force. This was the head of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku Uchiha.

Last to enter was a tan man with lavender eyes that had no pupils. He had long black hair and was wearing a robe. He had a stern look on his face and was as tall as Asuma. This was the head of the Hyuga clan. Hiashi Hyuga. Hiruzen smiled at the ninja assembled before him. He knew that these were the people that would decide Naruto's fate. They all bowed respectfully.

"Lord Hiruzen." They said. Hiruzen sighed. "Stand." He said and they rose. Hiruzen regarded them with a curious gaze seeming to read each and every one of them. Hiruzen decided the first thing to tell them was about Minato and Kushina.

"I have an announcement to make." He said. "I'm afraid that Minato and Kushina died in the Nine Tail's attack." Everyone's eyes widened. There was a gasp of pain. Hiruzen watched Kakashi hold his chest a look of pain on his face.

"Minato-sensei and Kushina is dead?" He asked. Hiruzen nodded sadly. Kakashi stared and then he stared at Hiruzen. "What about their son?" He asked. "He was supposed to be born yesterday." Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto is alive he is what I have called about." He said then walked to the crib. He picked Naruto out of the crib gently and stood in front of them.

"This is Minato's and Kushina's son Naruto." He said. Kakashi took a step forward and looked down at Naruto. Kakashi stared then slowly took Naruto from Hiruzen's arms. Hiruzen sighed sadly watching Kakashi then spoke.

"Minato managed to defeat the Nine Tails however could not kill it so he had to seal it into another host." He said. "Naruto is that host." Everyone stared and Kurenai gasped. "Naruto has the Nine Tails inside of him." She said. She had a look of pain on her face as she stared at Naruto. The thing that had killed her father was in that baby. She didn't feel anger at all. That's what surprised her but instead sorrow and pain. Now she understood the other villagers and some ninja would hate him and all because of something that was in him. He had nothing to do with the attack. Hiruzen cleared his throat drawing their attention.

"So that is why I have called you here." He said. "Naruto will have a live of solitude and hatred if no one raises him. I want one of you to do this." Everyone stared then looked at the boy. There was a silence then.

"I'll do it." Kakashi and Kurenai said at the same time then looked at each other in surprise. Hiruzen smiled. "May I know the reason for it?" He asked. Kakashi looked down at Naruto in his arms then back at Hiruzen.

"I know what it is like to grow up without parents." He said. "I wouldn't want to put that burden on anyone. The village won't welcome so he'll need some comrade or something. Minato was my sensei and Kushina has done much for me. It's the least I can do." Hiruzen nodded then looked at Kurenai.

"And you?" He asked. Kurenai met the Hokage's eyes. "My father was killed by the Nine Tails. I have a reason to hold a grudge but I don't however that doesn't mean others won't. I know what it is like to grow without a mother. I just lost my father. He needs two parents. So I want to care for him. If Kakashi agrees I'd like both of us to care for him. He could use a mother and a father." Kakashi turned in surprise. Kurenai stared back at him with a determined and hopeful look. Kakashi couldn't believe it. Despite all the rumors about him she was willing to live with him just for Naruto. Kakashi smiled giving her an eye smile. He knew that this was a great thing.

"Lord Hokage." He said. "I agree." Hiruzen smiled. "Good." He said. "From this day forth Naruto Namikaze is now Naruto Hatake. This is an S rank secret and you all know the law. The care of Naruto will be in charge of Kakashi Hatake and Kurenai Yuhi. Does everyone agree to these terms." Everyone nodded. Hiruzen smiled.

"Well then this meeting is adjourned." He said. Kakashi turned to Kurenai and walked toward her.

"Thank you." He said. Kurenai smiled. "Of course. Naruto needs a mother to." Kakashi smiled and then held Naruto out to her. Kurenai stared down at Naruto then slowly took him into her arms. She stared down at him a look of fascination on her face. Naruto suddenly opened his eyes. Kurenai gasped. He had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. He looked at her quizzically then smiled and burrowed himself in her chest falling back asleep.

"He looks just like Minato-sensei." Kakashi said suddenly. Kurenai looked at him and smiled then suddenly kissed his cheek. Kakashi stared in surprise.

"We should get him home." She said. "My place or yours?" She asked. Kakashi smiled. "Actually I own the Hatake estate my father's house is there. That would be a good place to raise him." Kurenai nodded. "Sounds good." Kakashi nodded and held the door for her and stepped outside of the room. Kurenai and Kakashi saw all the others waiting for them. Mikoto stepped forward. She hugged both Kurenai and Kakashi. Kakashi patted her back awkwardly and Kurenai because she was holding Naruto she leaned into the hug. Mikoto leaned away a happy look in her eyes.

"Thank you both." She said. "I know because of Uchiha low me and Fugaku would not have been take him. I'm glad Kushina's and Minato's boy has a place to stay." Kakashi nodded. "It's not a problem." He said. "It's the right thing to do." Mikoto nodded. "Fugaku and I will be by in a bit with a spare crib." She said. Kurenai nodded. "Thank you." She said. Mikoto nodded and left with Fugaku who nodded at Kakashi and Kurenai.. Next Asuma, Guy, and Hiashi stepped forward.

"Well done Kurenai." Asuma said. "I'm proud of you. I'll help train Naruto and help you when you need it just let me know." Kurenai nodded and leaned into Asuma and Asuma wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you Asuma." Kurenai said. Asuma nodded then shook Kakashi's hand and left. Kurenai watched him go sadly. She felt guilty. Asuma had helped her get over her mother and was there for her when her father died. He had confessed he loved her. Kurenai only felt for Asuma as a brother. It saddened her to see him sad. Next Guy stepped forward. He did his Guy pose.

"Good job you two!" He said loudly. "I'll assist anyway I can. Don't forget to teach Naruto the FLAMES OF YOUTH!" Naruto shifted in Kurenai's arms stirring slightly. Kurenai glared at Guy. Her hand drifted toward her kunai pouch. Guy stepped back nervously.

"Ummmm…" He said. "I think I'll GO"! Guy took off and was gone. Kakashi smirked under his mask and made a mental not to get on Kurenai's bad side. She was after all the Genjutsu Mistress. Hiashi stepped forward.

"Naruto will have protection from the Hyuga." He said. "We will assit you with the child. You have my word." Kakashi smiled. "Thanks Hiashi that means a lot." Hiashi nodded. "It's the least I can do. I owe Minato." He nodded at Kurenai and left. Kakashi turned to Kurenai.

"We better get him home." Kurenai nodded. They left the building and began to make their way to the Hatake estate. The streets were clear everyone was either asleep or inside. Kakashi and Kurenai reached Kakashi's childhood home. It was a two story house that seemed ordinary. The house looked okay. There were some chips in the outside paint and some windows were cracked.

"It's nice." She said. "But could use some work." Kakashi nodded "Fortunately looks like exterior damage." He said. "So it won't be that expensive." Kurenai nodded. Kakashi took out keys and walked to the door and unlocked it. He opened the door and held it for Kurenai. Kurenai entered to see the furniture clean and neat.

"I thought you said you didn't live hear." She said. Kakashi nodded. "I don't." He said. "A friend of mine named Tori comes and cleans the house. However I wouldn't let her fix it. I wanted to do that but… haven't" Kurenai nodded in understanding. She had lost her father so she could understand. They made their way to the sitting room and sat down on a large leather couch. Kakashi noticed with amusement that Kurenai couldn't keep her eyes off of Naruto. Kakashi remember what the Hokage said about hiding Naruto's identity.

"Kurenai?" He said. She turned to face him. "Listen." Kakashi continued. "It is our job to protect Naruto as his new parents. We need to pass him off as or son. Like his hair or his eyes." Kurenai's eye's narrowed. "I won't change his eyes but I'll put up a permanent Genjutsu around his hair that will grow with his hair and will keep his identity hidden." Kurenai then glared at Kakashi like daring him to object. Kakashi nodded. Kurenai turned back to Naruto then began to form a long series of hand signs. She made one final one and Naruto's hair turned Kakashi's shade of silver. Kurenai looked at him waiting to see his reaction. Kakashi pulled up his headband to look at the Genjutsu with his Sharingan eye.

Kurenai started seeing the Uchiha bloodline. Kakashi nodded as if satisfied and went to pull down his headband but Kurenai suddenly touched the scar across his eye. Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked at Kurenai. She traced the scar careful not to touch his eye as she stared at the scar.

"Where did you get that?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her. "The Sharingan or the scar?" He asked. Kurenai looked at him. "Both I guess." Kakashi nodded. "The Sharingan was given to me by my teammate Obito before he died. The scar was from a sword." Kurenai nodded. "What happened?" She asked. Kakashi looked at her. "I'll tell you one day but not now." He said. "I don't like talking about that part of my life." Kurenai nodded and said nothing more she moved her hand from his face to his hand and took it. Kakashi looked at her in surprise.

"Kakashi I know this wasn't planned." She said. "However I think I could come to love you. You seem like a good man. Your kind and have a sense of humor. Despite of what you read you obviously respect women. We both will care for Naruto so I'd like to get to know you. If you'll let me. Kakashi I'm glad I'm not doing this alone." She waited for Kakashi to pull away. Kakashi never let anyone in. Even Guy had trouble reaching him. She was surprised when Kakashi turned her hand over and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you Kurenai." He said. "I think I could come to love you to. You did so much for Naruto and even lived with me and offered. You've always been a good friend and I'm sorry that I am not as open as I should be. I promise I will do everything in my power to make this work. I'm glad you're the one that will help me raise Naruto." Kurenai smiled and kissed Kakashi's cheek suddenly. Kakashi blushed and was glad he had a mask. The doorbell suddenly rung and Kakashi turned towards the sound then gave Kurenai's hand a final squeeze.

"I'll go help them with the crib." He said. "I'll let you know when it's ready." Kurenai nodded. "Okay." She said. Kakashi let go of her hand and walked to the door. He opened the door and saw Mikoto and her son Itachi standing with a white crib. Kakashi shook Itachi's hand. He had worked with Itachi in the past during ANBU Blackops missions. Itachi had long black hair pulled into a ponytail and onyx eyes. He looked a lot like his mother and wore a black Uchiha shirt and tan shorts.

"Good to see you again Itachi." He said. Itachi nodded. "You to captain." He said. "I'm happy to help." Kakashi shook his head. "We're not on a mission. Don't call me captain call me Kakashi." Itachi nodded. "Okay Kakashi." He said. "Where do you want the crib?" Kakashi helped pick it up and began to lead Itachi through the house to his old bedroom. He opened the door and pulled the crib through to see a medium sized rooms with blue walls. He and Itachi carried it to a corner and laid it down. He turned to Itachi and Mikoto.

"Thank you." He said. Mikoto nodded. "We should go home. We'll help whenever you ask." Kakashi nodded. Mikoto and Itachi went to leave the room. Mikoto stopped.

"Oh Kakashi." She said. "Take turns for when he wakes up in the night. You'll both sleep better." Kakashi nodded. "Thanks Mikoto." She nodded and left. Kakashi walked through the house where Kurenai was with Naruto.

"Kurenai." He said. "The cribs ready." She nodded and stood. They walked towards the room and Kakashi stopped in the hallway to grab a blanket and pillow from the closet. He walked into the room and Kurenai followed she looked around.

"Sort of empty." She said. Kakashi nodded. "I'll need to go get baby supplies and some other things for him tomorrow." Kurenai nodded she walked to the crib and laid Naruto down gently. Kakashi placed the blanket over Naruto and laid his head gently on the pillow. Kurenai stroked Naruto's forehead and smiled as she watched him sleep. Kakashi smiled and wrapped him arm around Kurenai. Kurenai stiffened. Kakashi released her immediately.

"Sorry-." He said but cut off when Kurenai wrapped his arm around her and leaned into him. Kakashi blushed but smiled. Kurenai and Kakashi stood there for a moment watching Naruto sleep. For a moment it all made sense. Naruto coming to live with them. Them as his parents. It just made sense. Kakashi smiled.

"I could get used to this." He muttered. Kurenai smiled. "Me to." She said. Kakashi leaned his head atop of hers. Kurenai leaned into him and they both enjoyed each other's warmth and watching Naruto. He looked peaceful. But sadly all great moments had to end.

"We should get some sleep." He said. Kurenai sighed but nodded. "Okay." She said. Kakashi squeezed her then let her go. "Come on I'll show you the spare room." They left Naruto's room and went to the spare bedroom. Kakashi opened the door. To show a room with white walls and a queen sized bed in the room. A brown dresser with a mirror was on one side of the room. A closet door on the other.

"It's not much but I think you'll have enough room for now." He said. "Tomorrow well go get your clothes and things." Kurenai nodded and turned to Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi." She said then stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She said. Kakashi nodded. "Goodnight." He said and turned around to make his way to his father's old room where he would be sleeping. He opened the door and hesitated. It had been years since he had last entered this room. The room where his father lived. He stepped in and saw everything was how it was left. His father's chakra blade hanging on the wall which he had repaired and left here to make sure it wouldn't get stolen or broken again. There were scrolls that would shoot kunai and shirukun if someone without Hatake blood touched it. Kakashi would have to remember to get that removed.

He walked to the dresser and did a hand sign releasing the seals. He opened it and found his father's headband. He took it and unfolded to find the Fang necklace his father had given his mother then wore himself when his mother had died. He stared and decided that he would give to Kurenai soon. Sometime when he knew to give it to her. His father said wait until a sign. A sign that Kakashi would one day recognize. Of course that meant that Kakashi had no idea what he was talking about. However that meant he'd figure it out eventually but not today.

Kakashi took the headband and the necklace and sealed it on his arm. What better place to keep something than on your body. Kakashi then laid down kicking off his sandals and decided to get some sleep. He had a new family which meant new possibilities every day.

Chapter End

Well definetly longer then I usually do. Let me know what you think of the Remake. I'll have the second chapter a week or two weeks from now. Cause I have to do somethings so there's not telling. I'll do either 3000 or 4000 or over words for each chapter. So there you have. I hope all my old fans like the remake. Later guys.


	2. Making Things Work

Okay I notice that I don't have as many Follows and favs as I used to so if your and old fan and if you're here reading my Remake review please. I feel like I lost you guys. I just thought a remake would be good. Let me know if your still here. I did get a couple of new guys reading this which is good but please review I want to know what you think of the remake. Another thing I've decided to start another story. I'm going to be putting "Lost in the Dark" On hold. There aren't many that read it anyway. I will still be writing "Not the Only One." I like writing that story I just haven't gotten around it. I do want to finish my stories I just know it is going to take time. Part me slaps myself writing this remake but I know I could've done better. Well that being said I'm glad on all the support though. Thanks guys. My laptop still isn't fixed. I've been trying to get it fixed but I cant. I will fix it I know what's wrong with it and how but just haven't that's why I only update one chapter and how long it takes. Eventually you will get more than one chapter. Alright let's get started.

Chapter Two: Making Things Work

It had been two months since Kakashi had been assigned to be Naruto's father and Kurenai's husband. They had fixed all the damage to the house with help from Fugaku and Mikoto. They had given Kakashi and Kurenai some of their money to help. Asuma true to his word helped fix the house to. Kakashi had taken down all the security seals and had got all of Kurenai's things in the spare room that was now hers. Asuma had gotten Naruto's baby supplies and toys and had even offered to help train Naruto when he got older. Naruto looked like he had a future ready from him. Kurenai took good care of him and Mikoto sometimes babysit when both Kakashi and Kurenai were on missions.

Things were different for Kakashi as well. He was happier he had his friends helping him and a new family. Kurenai was another aspect. She was a great woman. She was kind, smart, funny, and beautiful. Kakashi was hoping to eventually not make this a fake relationship but hopefully a good one. However he hadn't really told Kurenai about his past. She hadn't pushed him but he could tell it bothered her that she knew so little about some things.

The only thing she had to go by were rumors on him… Which weren't exactly making Kakashi look like a noble great ninja. Kakashi sighed; Kurenai had taken Naruto with her to Mikoto's house for some girl time. Naruto turned out to be an energetic baby. He was always smiling to more than most babies Kakashi had seen. Naruto couldn't sit still and also seemed to be curious about anything he saw Kakashi or Kurnai doing. Kakashi had used the Lightning Blade in front of Naruto once to just get some training done. Naruto then preceded to try to conjure up a Lightning blade himself. He had held his palm out and took a look of concentration. Then he threw his palm at a table only to fall over and hit his head.

Naruto however didn't cry in face he just glared at the table then waddled off to do something else. Kakashi had tried so hard not to laugh. However he was surprised that Naruto hadn't even cried. He barely ever did either. He would just shout or yell to get their attention. Kakashi noticed that Naruto adored spending time with Kurenai and himself. He would always want Kakashi or Kurenai to hold him or play with him. Kakashi didn't mind he thought it was quite peaceful to spend time with his new son. It was enjoyable and kept him busy.

Kurenai had left thirty minutes ago and Kakashi was currently getting ready to train in the back yard. He had set up serval wooden post and he stared at then for a second before reaching up and pulling his headband up to reveal his Sharingan. Kakashi then made three familiar hand signs. Lightning began to spark in his palm and began to make a bird chirp sound. Kakashi conjured more Chakra into the Lightning blade and it lit up in energy sparkling more violently and the sound of birds grew louder.

Kakashi raised his eyes to the posts then charged. "LIGHTNING BLADE!" He roared throwing his hand forward. His hand went through the wood like it was made of butter. Kakashi then began to weave through the posts impaling each one. He ran completely threw then there was a loud BANG! As the posts exploded Kakashi turned around to examine his handy work. He smirked underneath his mask. While most people considered it suicide to run in with a close range Jutsu in a crowd and start swinging, because of his Sharingan he was able to see each person and how they would react and dodge and strike. Making the episode with the wooden post pretty much what would happen in a crowd of people.

"Not bad." A voice said which Kakashi recognized immediately. He turned to see Kurenai smiling at him. Kakashi grinned. He gave her an eye smile as he walked towards her. "Where's Naruto?" He asked curiously. Kurenai gave a small smile and her cheeks suddenly turned red. Kakashi stared in surprise. Kurenai didn't blush… something was going on.

"What is it?" He asked. Kurenai's face turned redder. "W-well I l-left him at Mikoto's because I thought we could…" Kurenai paused her losing the confidence she had gathered. Kakashi smiled suddenly getting it. "Kurenai are you trying to ask me on a date." He said grinning. Kurenai blushed. She hadn't expected it to go like this. Kakashi was grinning as far as she could tell. She had wanted to ask it casually but Kakashi was teasing her. That much was obvious. Kakashi grinned at her silence.

"Well the funny thing was I was going to ask you myself." Kakashi said. Kurenai stared in surprise. "Really?" She asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well yeah Kurenai." He said. "I mean your quite the catch after all." Kurenai raised an eyebrow smirking slightly.  
"Am I really Kakashi?" She said. "Well what makes you say that?" Kakashi blushed at being called out so easily. He had walked right into that one.

"Well." He said nervously. "You're a beautiful woman Kurenai. Your strong, brave, loyal, and your funny to. I mean I really like having to be your husband. I'm a lucky guy being able to…." He trailed of realizing he was rambling. Kurnai smiled at him.

"Well I'm happy you think that Kakashi." She said. "So where do you want to go?" Kakashi grinned. He already knew where he wanted to go. "Why don't we have a picnic?" He asked. Kurenai nodded.  
"That sounds nice." She said. "Where at?" She asked curiously.

Kakashi smiled. "If I tell you it takes the fun out of it." He said with an eye smile. "Well let's go get everything together." Kurenai smiled then followed him inside. They gathered some rice balls and ramen. They placed it in a basket and grabbed a blanket. Kakashi smiled.

"Ready to go?" He asked. Kurenai smiled. "Yes." She said. "But where are we going?" Kakashi smiled. "Sorry but can't tell you." Kurnai rolled her eyes but grinned. Kakashi smiled and took her hand. She stared for a second then squeezed his hand with a smile. Kakashi led her outside and they both began to jump through the woods. Kakashi led her through the forest to a training ground. There were three wooden post in a meadow. The meadow had a river to the right of it. It sparkled in the sunlight the water seeming to gleam. In the middle of the meadow there was a green stone shaped in a diamond shape.

Kurenai stared in surprise. She had heard of this place. The Memorial Training Grounds, also known as training ground seven. She looked at Kakashi with question in her eyes.

"Why are we eating here?" She asked. Kakashi gave an eye smile. "Well the grounds are quite the thing to admire. Not to mention I come here often anyways." Kurenai looked at him. "Why?" She asked. Kakashi eyes suddenly looked sad. "All my closest friends and loved ones are on that stone." He said. Kurenai eyes widened. "I'm sorry Kakashi I-" Kakashi took her hand silencing her.

"You didn't know." He said. "Besides I'm the one that should be sorry. You've told me a lot about yourself even your worst memories. I haven't told you anything. Kurenai I want to tell you what happened on the missions where my teammates died." Kurenai's eyes widened. She was shocked. Kakashi had made no move before to tell her about his past. She hadn't pushed him. She knew whatever it was caused Kakashi pain. The rumors were all she had to go about it. But to be honest she didn't believe them. The Kakashi the villagers saw didn't seem like the one she knew.

"Are you sure Kakashi?" She asked. Kakashi smiled. "I am Kurenai." He said. "Let's eat first that way I can figure out where to start." Kurenai nodded. They set up the blanket by the memorial stone and sat down. They took out their lunch Kurenai handing Kakashi his rice ball, giving him his fair share of the ramen. They ate in silence. Kakashi trying to pick up the nerve to tell her. He was going to the minute he stopped being a wuss. The air around them wasn't uncomfortable however. It was actually pretty peaceful. They both were still enjoying each other's company. They both finished and began to place all the plates and bowls back in the basket. When they finished that Kakashi finally looked at her.

"What happened to Obito changed by life." He said. "He gave so much strength. He gave me the Sharingan as a gift. A gift that I didn't deserve. He saved me and because of his Sharingan continues to save me even if he's dead. I made a promise to Obito and I failed. I didn't keep my word. Kurenai most of the village is right about me. I am a traitor. A traitor to my own team."

Kurenai suddenly glared at Kakashi. "Don't say that." She said. "Your not a traitor Kakashi. I've watched you grow up. We grew up together Kakashi. What happened no matter what it was, it was not your fault." Kakashi shook his head.

"You're wrong Kurenai." He said. "Let explain what happened not only to Obito but to Rin as well…"

Kakashi stood with Rin and Minato-sensei. As usual Obito was late. They waited patiently. However Kakashi would make sure to give him a piece of his mind when Obito got here.

"HEY!" A familiar voice rang out. They turned to see Obito Uchiha running towards them. He had a sucker stick hanging from his mouth. His orange goggles covered his eyes and his headband gleamed. He was wearing a blue coat with an orange trim at the sleeves. On the back of the coat bore the Uchiha symbol. He had on matching blue pants and black Shinobi sandals. Obito grinned goofily as he ran forward.

He stopped in front of them with a sheepish grin. He rubbed the back of his head guiltily.  
"Sorry I'm late guys." He said. "I got held up helping this nice old lady with her groceries and lost track of time." Kakashi glared at him.  
"Were in the middle of a war Obito." Kakashi said with anger in his voice. "Stop with the stupid excuses and just follow one rule. Is that really too much for you?" Obito glared back defiantly.  
"Hold on a second!" He shouted. "I'll have you know that it wasn't an excuse it was true! Also those rules are the stupidest things a Shinobi can have. What if Minato-sensei got taken?! Or Rin?! I would gladly give up to mission to save them!" Kakashi rolled his eyes.  
"The rules say that a mission must be followed not matter what the cost." He said. Obito glared.  
"Are you saying you'd leave Rin and Minato to dy-"

"ENOUGH!" Kakashi and Obito turned to Rin glaring at them. "Stop fighting you to were about to go on a very important mission. Start acting like ninja." Kakashi and Obito stared at her then both turned away refusing to apologize.

Minato sighed. "Alright." He said. "As you know we are going to take down the Kannabi Bridge. Doing this will cut of the enemy giving the Leaf a chance to strike. Kakashi as you know is the Captain. I'm along as support though. So I'll be here. We'll have to split up. I'll go handle the enemy and keep them distracted while you three will destroy the bridge. Kakashi anything you want to add?" Kakashi shook his head.  
"You got everything Minato-sensei." Minato nodded. "Well before I forget congrats on becoming Jonin Kakashi. I have my gift for you right here." Minato took out a set of three pronged custom Kunai. They had his special markings of the Flying Raijin Jutsu. Kakashi took them.  
"Those kunai are stronger than regular Kunai. They come in handle for sealing to." Kakashi nodded and placed them in his pouch.  
"Thanks Minato-sensei." He said. Rin grinned and stepped forward her anger depleting at her being proud of Kakashi.

"I got you a gift to Kakashi." She said she took out a metal square container. "It's a medic kit. If I'm not around it has things like pills bandages and healing ointment in it." Kakashi nodded. "Thanks Rin." He said placing it in his pouch as well. He then turned to Obito and held out his hand expectably. Obito looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" He asked. Kakashi stood there waiting and then Obito realized with embarrassment he had forgotten to get anything for Kakashi.  
"I don't have anything for you." He said. "Why would I get you anything?" Obito finished trying to recover from his embarrassment. Kakashi glared.

"Whatever." He said. "Like you would give me anything useful anyways." He turned away dismissing Obito who glared defiantly.  
"Let's move." Kakashi said. They all disappeared in a blur.

Later the group was walking in the forest near the destination of where they were supposed to split. They walked quietly until Kakashi suddenly heard a whizzing noise.

"GET DOWN!" He and Minato shouted at the same time. They all hit the ground as shirkun and kunai whizzed past them. Stone ninja jumped into the clearing and swung at Obito. Kakashi drew his father's Fang blade and intercepted the ninja. There was clanging of steel on steel as Kakashi swung the blade at the man. Obito stared fearfully as another enemy took out a kunai and swung. There was a flash of Yellow as Minato teleported in front of Obito and swung. The man cried out as the kunai cut into his flesh.

"IT'S THE YELLOW FLASH!" The enemy Shinobi yelled. The other Shinobi jumped back fearfully hiding behind trees. Kakashi and the team took cover behind a tree.

"Obito you idiot." Kakashi said. "If you hadn't frozen up I wouldn't of had to jump in and save you and could've taken out the others." Obito eyes widened in guilt he grew angry though at being called out on.  
"I had dirt in my eye!" He said. Kakashi went to retort but Minato suddenly grabbed them both.  
"Stop it you're a team." He said. "Obito your wearing goggles dirt couldn't have gotten in your eye. Kakashi don't forget this is Obito's first mission as a Chunin. You need to stop provoking each other." They both apologized realizing he was right. They knelt in a circle as Kakashi suddenly said.  
"Minato-sensei." He said. "They're scared of you and will most likely keep hiding. I'll handle them." He said. "I've been working on a new Jutsu. While there hiding it will be prefect to test it out. You stay her and cover me." Kakashi said and made three hand signs. Lightning suddenly sparked in his hand as his hand lit up in blue energy. Obito and Rin stared in amazement as the visible chakra began to spark and give off an odd sound. Almost like bird chirping.

Minato grabbed his wrist suddenly. "Kakashi listen." He said. "This isn't a good idea. We should work together and stop them." Kakashi glared back at Minato.  
"This is the easiest way without giving up out complete position. If only I charge out and you cover me they'll focus completely on me. Don't forget that I'm the captain of the mission. The captain makes the decisions by the rules. You are breaking the rules trying to stop me sensei." Minato stared in silence then slowly released Kakashi.

Kakashi nodded then charged out in blinding speed. Putting chakra in his nose he smelt the other scents of the ninja and there hiding spots. He launched himself at a tree and trough a crack in the branches. The shinobi had no time to react as Kakashi shoved his palm forward. His palm cut through him like butter. Kakashi smirked then charged at the next location. He saw another man and launched himself at him hearing clanging as Minato countered the kunai launched at Kakashi. The man stared in surprise as Kakashi cut through him easily. There was a poof of smoke as the man smirked. Kakashi then realized he had attacked a clone. Suddenly the man with the hood that was surrounded in fur was there with a kunai. He thrusted his kunai towards Kakashi. There was a flash of yellow as Minato was there and blocked the strike and kicked the shinobi away. The shinobi did a flip and landed and launched himself away. Kakashi suddenly smelt the two scents that were left take off and were gone.

Minato looked at Kakashi. "Kakashi that Jutsu is more dangerous to you then you opponent. With you charging in the can move out of the way and deceive you and take you down. Don't use that Jutsu." Kakashi's eyes widened and he wanted to protest but realized Minato was right. Kakashi using the Chidori was what caused the enemy to escape. He sighed angrily.

"Yes Minato-sensei." Minato nodded. They jumped down to where Obito and Rin were waiting.  
"The enemy escaped." Minato said. Obito glared at Kakashi.  
"You should've let Minato-sensei help you!" He said angrily. "We could've helped then they wouldn't have escaped." Kakashi glared back. "If you had helped you would've gotten "dirt" in your eyes and then someone would've died." Obito went to retort but Minato silenced them again.

"Not now you two." He said. "Alright now is where we split. I will be heading to the battle field to distract the enemy. You three head to the bridge and destroy it. Remember those two ninja are still out there so proceed with caution." They nodded in understanding. Minato nodded at them.  
"I leave the rest to you then." Minato said and disappeared in a yellow flash. Kakashi turned to them.

"Let's get moving." He said. "We got a bridge to destroy." Obito and Rin nodded and the three began to walk towards the direction of The Kannabi Bridge.

Chapter End

Well that's it for now. I will finish the flashbacks next Chapter. Now this is really not like the episodes about Kakashi's past. But it was close enough. I wanted to mix things up so… Yeah. Well I hope I did better in details and stuff. Now the new story. I'll give you a quick summary of it. It's Naruto again. What it's about is where if Naruto found a secret spot where his father trained and realized who his parents were and about the Nine tails when he was in The Academy and began to get stronger. Also were Sasuke will have a twin Sister and how things would be different with her there. Yeah it's going to have my own OCs. So Sasuke will have a twin Sister instead of just him surviving the Uchiha Massacre She survives to and they meet Naruto and Blah Blah Blah. Lol you'll find out. Well later guys I'll try to update next week.


	3. The Loss of a Friend

Holy crap guys I'm sorry. It's been more than four months maybe three since I last updated. I just hadn't had the time. I had a couple good weeks and bad weeks. My niece was born about a week ago. Little Emma. That's her name. Sweet child. As for the bad weeks… Well it's not your problems you know? Well thanks for all the support and I am glad to get a third chapter. I hope you guys aren't too mad at me for taking so long. I've had a long few months. Unfortunately this will be my last update for a little while. I don't have the time lately to write. Don't get me wrong I will finish this story and my other ones. I just got too much going on right now. Too much on my plate I will try to update this a soon as possible and start my other story so… I'm really sorry guys. I don't like going back on my word so I will finish this story it's just going to be awhile. I'm really sorry. I will finish this though. But anyways let's get started.

Chapter Three: Acceptance

Kakashi Hatake, Obito Uchiha, and Rin Nohara were approaching the Kannabi Bridge. They were walking slowly through the bamboo forest. Kakashi looked around carefully. He really hated having to separate with Minato sensei. He had no idea on exactly what would happen now he was gone. He was confident in his own abilities and his teammates. Even Obito's… He'd never admit it though. He still wished they had at least their fourth teammate Might Guy to help them out. However he had gone on another mission to help in the war. Kakashi knew with Guy's abilities to open six of the eight inner gates. That having him on this mission would have been helpful. At least he had the rest of the team here though.

Kakashi in the middle of his thinking didn't notice the sharpened bamboo raining down towards them. Kakashi looked up eyes widening but fortunately Obito had been on his guard having noticed serval bamboo shoots were cut down. Obito weaved through some hand signs stopping at a tiger seal. He suddenly blew a fireball in a circle successfully deflecting the bamboo shoots.

Obito suddenly shouted. "Guys! Behind US!" Kakashi turned to see the man with the blade arms and fur like hood launching himself at Kakashi. Kakashi drew his Fang Blade and deflected the arm blades just in time. He swung an upward strike at the man's face. He ducked then stabbed his blade sinking into Kakashi's gut. _POOF!_

Kakashi disappeared a log taking his place. The real Kakashi launched his attack from behind throwing serval kunai and shirkun at the man. The man turned just in time and jumped out of the way. Kakashi weaved through some signs.

"Lightning Style!" He shouted. "Lightning Beast Running Jutsu!" Suddenly an electric blue like wolf launched from Kakashi's palm and ran at the man. The man screamed as the Jutsu touched him. He suddenly dissolved into a pile of mud. Kakashi's eyes widened.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi turned to see Rin on another man's shoulder. She groaned and passed out. Obito was currently dueling with the arm blade ninja Kakashi had been dealing with. Kakashi had been fighting a mud clone for some time. It was all a distraction.

"Rin!" Kakashi shouted launching forward. The ninja suddenly vanished taking Rin with them. Obito screamed in frustration.  
"RIN!" He shouted running forward.  
"NO OBITO!" Kakashi shouted. "If you chase after them you'll only be going into a trap. Besides she's gone we can't go after her."

"What do you mean?!" Obito shouted. "She's are teammate we can't just let her die! I won't let her die!"  
Kakashi sighed. "I'm sorry Obito but I'm ordering you to not go after her. We have to finish the mission. We can't risk the mission for Rin. The rules come first."

Obito suddenly snapped he punched Kakashi in the jaw as hard as he could. He then simply turned around and walked in the direction that the enemy ninja had taken Rin. He stopped after a few steps.  
"Kakashi." He said. "I believe the White Fang was a true hero." Kakashi's eyes widened at the mention of his father.  
"Ninja who disobey the rules are scum." Obito continued. "But those who would abandon their friends…Well their worst then scum." He turned away and walked away. Kakashi watched him go then slowly climbed to his feet. Was Obito right? Should Kakashi abandon the mission and go after Rin. Kakashi knew he couldn't.

He slowly turned towards the direction of Kannabi Bridge. He walked away…

Obito POV

Obito jumped on a branch staring at the cave in the side of the mountain. This could be the only place they could have gone. Obito was sure of it. They had to hide near to make sure they can integrate Rin. Obito's eyes narrowed in rage. He pulled out a kunai. _I'll save you Rin…Just like you did for me._ He thought. He went to jump down only to sense a presence behind him. He turned wide eyed at the sound of a sinister snicker. A man came into view right behind him he swung a cleaver like blade at Obito. Obito's eyes widened in fear.

 _CLANG!_ A familiar spikey sliver headed ninja blocked the strike and swung slicing the man's arm. The man grunted.  
"Impossible." He grunted. "The White Fang?!" He jumped backwards to avoid Kakashi's next strike. Obito stared in amazement and shock.  
"Kakashi?" He said. "What are you doing here?" Kakashi turned to him with an eye smile.  
"Well is certiantly couldn't leave this to a late ninja." Obito smiled then turned to the man who was studying Kakashi.  
"I see." He said. "So you're the White Fang's brat. You should have stayed home." He suddenly disappeared. Kakashi looked around frantically. Letting his smell take over. The scent was right behind Obito?!

"Obito move!" Kakashi shouted shoving Obito out of the way. The blade meant for Obito sliced straight up through Kakashi's eye. Kakashi screamed in pain.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted and swiped with his kunai. There was a grunt and Obito's kunai came back with blood. There was no counter attack. No sound of a body though either.

"Kakashi." Obito said kneeling next to him tears strolling down his cheeks. Kakashi held up a hand.  
"I'm fine Obito." He said. "Not dead yet." Obito stood up in rage pushing up his goggles angrily. He wiped the tears away. It was always him that was weak. Always him who got in the way…and now Kakashi had to pay the price. He couldn't do this anymore he had to help. Suddenly he felt a new power inside of him stir. _It's my fault Kakashi lost his eye. I'm tired of this. No more running!_ He turned pulling out another kunai seeing chakra he struck quickly his kunai burying into the enemy ninja's chest.

Kakashi stared in shock as the man became visible. "How?!" The man grunted then fell dead to the forest floor. Kakashi stared in amazement as Obito turned to face him. Obito's eyes had changed… They were red with three black looking pupils. Kakashi recognized this immediately.

"Obito you…" Kakashi stared. Obito looked at his hands. He had suddenly see chakra there was only one explanation.  
"Guess my Sharingan finally kicked in." He said. "Let's get you bandaged up Kakashi we still have to save Rin." Kakashi nodded in agreement. They applied bandages using Rin's first aid kit applying healing ointment to the bandages. It wouldn't give him an extra eye but it would stop the bleeding. Obito and Kakashi stood at the entrance of the cave.

"Ready?" Obito asked. For the short time he had the Sharingan Obito had changed. He know what it was like to kill someone. He seemed sadder but more confident in his abilities. Kakashi hated to say it but it was good. Obito would finally be the ninja Kakashi knew he could be. Kakashi nodded wordlessly. They walked in the entrance dead alert for traps.

"So you killed my partner huh?" A man stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing a brown sleeveless jacket with a brown fury hoddie. He glared at them.

"You'll find I'm harder to take down." He held up his wrists and two wrist blades were held by gloves. Obito looked at the man with anger in his eyes and determination.  
"I've already killed someone today." He said. "I'd rather not have to again. So please stand down and give us back our teammate."  
The man smirked. "Who wants to kill kid?" He said. "Only the sick people do. But my village's best interest is if we keep the girl so I can't stand down. I'd advise you to leave. I don't mind killing when I have to."  
Obito glared at the man. "No reason talking anymore then." He said. "Let's go Kakashi!" Kakashi nodded. "Right behind you." He said. They charged forward.

Kakashi drew his fang blade. He ran forward as Obito pulled out a kunai. Kakashi jumped straghit in the air he swung his blade straight down. The ninja countered throwing his arm blades up deflection Kakashi's strike. Obito duked under Kakashi allowing him to land on Obito and flip away. Obito thrust his kunai straight forward. The ninja swung deflecting the blade and knocking it up into the air. He then swung his two arms at Obito closing the blades in on both sides of Obito. Obito fell back using his legs to kick the man's arm spreading them out leaving him wide open.

"Kakashi NOW!" He shouted. Kakashi jumped in the air catching Obito's disarmed kunai. He flipped slicing the kunai and his White Fang Blade. His blades cut through the ninja killing him instantly.

Obito stood up looking at Kakashi. "Nice moves." He said. Kakashi smiled. "Thanks Obito we did well together." Obito smiled then turned towards a small passage he saw a light there and walked towards the direction. Kakashi followed. They entered the room seeing Rin tied to a chair. Obito ran forward and did a sign.

"Release!" He shouted. Rin's eyes shot open. "Kakashi, Obito?!" She asked in surprise. Kakashi sliced her ropes. She stood up and Kakashi saw what she had been sitting on… Serval paper bombs?!

"OBITO RIN RUN NOW!" He shouted. Obito grabbed Rin's hand and ran not questioning Kakashi. Kakashi ran after them. There was a loud explosion and the room Rin was in collapsed. The rest of the cave began to crash down. Kakashi, Obito and Rin ran towards the entrance. Kakashi dodged a nearby rock. Only for one to crash into his head. He fell down dizzy.

Obito stared in shock seeing a large piece of the cave falling towards Kakashi. He reacted instantly dropping Rin's hand he ran to Kakashi grabbed him and threw him out of the way. He looked up in fear as the boulder crashed down straight on him. The rest of the cave collapsed and soon only a small opening at the top of the cave showed a small hole with Kakashi, Rin and Obito.

Kakashi sat up hearing Rin cry. Kakashi turned and his heart stopped. There sat Obito with a large rock covering half of his body. Kakashi screamed. He stared at Obito fear in his eyes.  
"Obito you…" He whispered. Obito smiled. "You okay Kakashi?" He said. Kakashi collapsed to his knees beside Obito.

"Why Obito?" He whispered. "Why did you do that?" Obito smiled. "I never said this but Kakashi…" He paused. "You're my best friend." Kakashi looked at Obito and the dam broke tears spilled down his cheeks. He had to save Obito! He stood up and pushed at the boulder trying to move it.

"Don't bother Kakashi." Obito whispered. "I can't feel my right side at all. It's over for me." Kakashi looked down in pain and sorrow. "No." He whispered. "That's not right you have to become Hokage. I'm the Jonin captain I have to do something!" Obito suddenly laughed then groaned in pain.

He smiled at Kakashi. "I'm so stupid. I almost forgot." He whispered. "I still haven't given you a graduations present. Well I have something. It's not stupid and useless I promise. I'm giving you my Sharingan." Kakashi couldn't believe it. He didn't know what to say. Obito looked at Rin.  
"Rin use your medical jutsu to transplant my Sharingan to Kakashi. Please do it for me."

Rin's tears were wiped away by her hands as a look of determination came over her. Her best friend needed her help. She'd do all she could.  
"Kakashi get over her I have to transplant it quickly." Kakashi moved towards her. After undoing the bandages Rin used her chakra to take Obito's eye and placed it in Kakashi's skull.

Kakashi was suddenly filled with red vision. He could see Obito's and Rins's chakra which was blue. He could make out very small details. The small cuts on Obito's hands. The smallest pebbles on the ground. Everything seemed to move slower. Kakashi closed his new Sharingan eye looking at Obito.

"Thank you Obito." Kakashi said. Obito smiled. "Of course." He said. "I want you to promise me Kakashi you will protect Rin."  
Kakashi nodded. "I will Obito." Obito nodded then turned his head at Rin. "Rin thank you for everything." Rin nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"You need to leave." Obito told them. "The cave is still unstable." Kakashi nodded and grabbed Rin's hand he pulled her up and jumped out of the opening. Then cave began to collapse. Kakashi turned around and saw Obito's smiling face for the last time.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Kakashi turned around to see serval Hidden Stone Ninja in the clearing all drawing weapons. Kakashi glared at the incoming ninja.  
"Rin run I'll hold them off." Kakashi said calmly. Rin looked at him. "No I won't leave you behind like Obito. I-." Kakashi glared at her and she stopped surprised.  
"I left you behind Rin I'm nothing but scum. I promised Obito now get out of here! He loved you. So go." She looked at him then turned and left. Kakashi turned back to the ninja who had begun to move forward.

He formed three hand signs and suddenly lightning chakra formed in his hand. He looked down surprised how much stronger it felt.  
"Obito you helped me perfect this Jutsu." He muttered. He looked at the crowd of ninja and let loose a large battle cry screaming for the lost of his friend and the promise he had made.

Chapter End

I know it's short but I wanted to do the next Kakashi tragedy next chapter. I don't want to put both in one chapter. I'm sorry for delays and the shorter chapter. I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to update as soon as possible just a lot on my plate. I started another story though. It's a Dragon Ball Z story this time. It's crazy right not a Naruto one? Lol. Well anyways it's about Gohan if you want to check it out you can. Later guys ill try to make the next chapter longer.


	4. The Next Generation

Hey guys I'm back. I feel way better. I got in a car crash. You see I stopped at a red light and when It turned green I went to pull out and got hit by a drunk driver I flipped my car and broke a leg cracked some ribs and got glass in my arm. Luckily I didn't hit my head. And it wasn't so bad so I'm recovering quickly. I can use my hands to write this so I'm going to do a chapter. I really appreciate all the support and those who stuck with me through all this. The Black Fang Remake is a good story so far. I have updated two of my other stories I'm going to try to update the last one after this. I think every story needs an update you support me so much I feel like I owe you guys. Alright real quick I'm just going to skip the Rin story so I can actually get started. So I'll just give you a quick summary on what I had planned out. Kakashi tells Kurenai the story about Rin. Kurenai convinces Kakashi it's not his fault then kisses him and they both agree they can start there relationship for real. So there you go now this next chapter is focused how Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Tenten meet. So hope you enjoy. Let's get started.

Chapter 4: The Next Generation

All was quiet in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Shinobi patrolled around the village. Early risers were opening there shop prepared to face morning customers. It was Ten a.m. There was one particular boy who was asleep waiting for the morning to start so he could start his training. The boy was ten years old. He had silver spikey hair that stuck of in different directions. He had tan skin and a muscular body for his age. He wore a black night shirt and grey PJ pants. The lower half of his face was covered by a black cloth mask. The boy's name was Naruto Hatake. He had grown a lot from being the baby that had the Nine Tails sealed inside of him. He had become a young prodigy for the future generation.

Suddenly the door opened and a woman with black messy but somehow still straight hair entered the room. She had on a red and white Kunoichi dress and a bandaged armright up down to her fingertips. She wore blue ninja sandals. She had a Hidden Leaf Village head band with a blue band tied to her forehead. The woman was Naruto's mother Kurenai Yuhi or in this case now Kurenai Hatake. Her engagement ring gleamed on her ring finger on her left hand. A red diamond attached to a silver band. She also wore a fang necklace given to her by her husband Kakashi Hatake.

She smiled at the sleeping boy fondly she walked towards his bed and sat down on the edge. She reached down and ran her hand through the boy's sliver locks she smiled then spoke softly.

"Naruto honey it's time to get up." She said softly shaking him lightly. Naruto groaned then opened his eyes to reveal the darkest blue eyes anyone would see. Like the stars in the night. He peeked at his mother then sighed.

"Morning mom." He said. "Do I have to get up now?" He asked. Kurenai nodded. "That's right honey. Remember its Monday you have to go to the Academy." Naruto groaned. Today he'd be starting his third year at the academy. Kurenai smiled fondly and leaned down to kiss his forehead.  
"I'm making breakfast and get everything out of the way so when I finish you can eat. Today's important remember the Third Hokage will come to see you and the other new students."

Naruto groaned remembering. Shikamaru Nara had mentioned it to him the other day over a game of Shogi. He sat up in bed.  
"Alright I'm up." He said. Kurenai smiled and stood up and left the room. Naruto stood up and stretched. He then suddenly dropped on the floor and began to start a hundred fast hard pushups.

He felt sweat falling down his brow as he reached ninety. After ten more he placed his feet under his dresser and began fifty quick sit ups. When he finished he stood up and walked to his closet and opened it up to reveal his ninja gear. He grabbed his black t-shirt and mesh net armor shirt. He grabbed his orange and blue jacket. He then grabbed some orange pants that matched the shirt. He placed those on the bed then went back to the closet to grab a small black box. He opened it to reveal the silver fang shaped necklace. He took it out and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom.

He entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He removed his black cloth necklace revealing his face. He had a tan face and three whisker marks on each cheek. He took his necklace out of his pocket and placed it on the counter then taking off his shirt and pants he hopped in the shower washing his hair and body. He turned the water off and stepped out grabbing a towel he dried his hair and body. He then grabbed his boxers pulling them on then his orange pants pulling them on. He grabbed his mesh armor shirt and pulled it over his head. He grabbed his black shirt pulling it over his head. He then grabbed his orange and blue jacket pulling it over his shoulders but not zipping it up.

He preferred it not zipped up. He grabbed his mask and tied it around his neck pulling it up over the lower part of his face. He grabbed his silver fang necklace looping it over his neck. He brushed his teeth then didn't bother to comb his hair. It wouldn't fix even if he tired for hours. It somehow spiked in all those directions in the rain. He grabbed his night clothes throwing them in the hamper and left the bathroom.

He made his way down the hall towards the kitchen. He smelled his mother's cooking. As he entered the kitchen a sliver blur slammed in to him. Naruto laughed as he was talked to the ground by his little brother Sakumo Hatake. Sakumo was eight years old and had Kakashi's spikey silver hair and his mother's red eyes. He grinned at Naruto. He was wearing blue shirt with black Shinobi pants. He'd be starting the Academy today. He had a blue mask covering the lower part of his face. But it was easy to tell when he grinned.

"Big brother you're awake." The boy said happily. Naruto laughed and ruffled the boy's hair. "Of course Sakumo." He said. "Big day today little bro, By the way where's my favorite little sister?"

He heard a scoff as a pretty brown messy haired haired black eyed girl entered the room. Her name was Ashe Hatake. She was a year younger than Sakumo. She had a black sleeveless shirt and black shorts with black sandals she wouldn't be staring the Academy till next year.  
"Favorite sister yeah right I'm your only sister." She said. Naruto gave her an eye smile. Unlike her brother who was happy and hyperactive only taking training and fighting seriously, she was calm and collected and tended to think things through before acting. She had a tan face her mask was hanging loosely around her neck revealing her face.

Ashe didn't tend to care about her mask. She wore it and liked it but if it was up or not didn't bother her.

Naruto grinned at her. "The far more reason you being my favorite." He stood up ruffling Sakumo's hair and walked forward picked Ashe up suddenly trailing her in the air. Ashe gave a yelp of surprise then tired her best to act angry.  
"Big brother put me down!" She shouted but was starting to smile. Naruto laughed and tossed her up and in air and caught her. Ashe gave up trying to be angry and starting giggling and laughing. Sakumo laughed jumping up in down laughing the entire time.

"Well this is something to see." Kakashi Hatake smiled entering the room watching the scene. His silver spikey hair was pointed to one side. He had on his Jonin out fight was a Black long sleeve shirt and black Shinobi pants. His shuriken holster and kunai pouch was attached to his pants. He wore his headband to the side covering his Sharingan eye and black gloves.  
"Dad!" Sakumo shouted running forward hugging him. Naruto grinned at him pulling Ashe into a hug then setting her down. She ran to Kakashi throwing her arms. Kakashi picked her up trailing her around then placed her on his shoulders. Kakashi reached down and ruffled Sakumo then looked at Naruto holding his arm out. Naruto grinned and walked to his dad and gave him a hug.

Kurenai stood at the doorway smiling at the scene. She walked in wrapping her arms around her husband patting Naruto's and Sakumo's heads.  
"Hate to interrupt but breakfast." Sakumo let out a shout of joy.  
"AWESOME!" He shouted. "Breakfast!" He laughed and ran to the kitchen. Naruto and his family laughed. Naruto loved his family. Because of them he could bare all the insults and the glares the village threw at him. He smiled as they all made their way to the kitchen to see Sakumo putting plates on the table and chopsticks. Kakashi took Ashe of his shoulders giving her a peck on the cheek through his clothed mask.

Naruto sat down as did the family as Sakumo began to put food on everyone's plates. Toast and scramble eggs. Naruto and his family began to eat laughing and talking pretty much about anything. Ashe and Sakumo bickered about if who was better at water style. Kakashi read his book as he finished his meal Naruto following suit after he ate. Kurenai took the dishes and began to wash them. Ashe stopped her bickering with Sakumo to help her. There was a peaceful silence then Kakashi spoke.  
"Alright well it's getting about that time to go." Kurenai nodded passing Ashe the last dish.  
"You ready Naruto, Sakumo?" She asked. Naruto gave her an eye smile and nodded. Sakumo grinned and said. "You know it!" Ashe rolled her eyes.  
"As loud you talk you'll be lucky to make it through the first day." She said. Naruto sensed a fight about to start so he spoke. "Well dad you coming?" He asked. He knew his mother would but his father being an Jonin and an ANBU Blackops… Well sometimes he didn't have a lot of time on his hands.

Kakashi gave an eye smile. "And miss your third year and Sakumo's first?" He said. "I'm ready when all of you are." Naruto smiled in relief. He was glad his dad would be able to make it to Sakumo's starting year. Kurenai emptied the sink and dried her hands. She handed Ashe the towel and smiled.  
"Well we better get going then." She said looking at the clock they had ten minutes to get there but it was only a couple blocks down but still they needed to go.

They all stood up and left the house. Kakashi had Ashe on his shoulders and was holding Kurenai's hand. Naruto had his brother on his back and they all walked down the road. Naruto ignored the glares sent his way and heard his brother giggling on his back.

"What's up with you?" Naruto asked. Sakumo laughed happily. "It's just…" He said. "I'm finally starting the Academy today. I can't wait to learn about being a ninja and show what I can do." Naruto smirked then spoke. "Make sure not to be a big show off…" He said. "Don't use your water style inside the building either."

Sakumo huffed. "That was only one time!" He said defensively. Naruto laughed as did the rest of the Hatake family and Sakumo joined in. They made it to the Academy and Naruto took Sakumo off his back. He looked at his parents.

"I'm going to find class twenty seven." He said. "You'll go ahead and take Sakumo to his come see me after you're done." Kurenai sighed hoping none of the kids would decide to be mean to Naruto. Because of the Nine Tailed Fox everyone treated Naruto like dirt. The children did just because everyone else did. So Naruto didn't have many friends besides Shikamaru Nara and Choji Atchimiki.

She knelt down and pulled Naruto into a tight hug kissing his clothed cheek.  
"Don't get in to any trouble." She said. Naruto gave her and eye smile.  
"Trouble?" He said. "Who me?" He then laughed and Kurenai chuckled. Kakashi smiled and patted his head. "Good luck Naruto." He said. Naruto nodded and hugged Sakumo and hive fived Ashe and made his way down the hall up the stairs where the third and second year classes were. He walked down the hall till he saw number twenty seven and entered the room.

His eyes widened at all the kids in the room. He looked around and saw a lot of kids here and there. He looked around and spotted a tan man with a scar across his nose with a dark brown ponytail sorting through paper and watching the students. Naruto figured that was the sensei. Hey looked around and saw kids sitting at desks talking. Naruto made his way to the back of the room as he passed the students he saw some of them staring and some glaring he then heard some whispers.

"Look it's that kid…" One whispered. "Wow the Copy Nin's son." Another whispered. Naruto ignored them and sat down in the back pulling out a the book "The Tale of Naruto" apparently he was named after this book. It was quite interesting. One Shinobi was using his power to protect those he loved and bring peace.

"Hey." He heard a voice say. Naruto looked up and saw a boy a little taller than him looking at him. He had black hair that stuck straight up in the back and two long bangs. He wore a blue high collared shirt with white shorts. He wore white and blue arm warms and had black eyes. Another tall boy stood behind him. He had a long black ponytail and black eyes he wore a black high collared shirt and had a small smile on his face.

"You're Kakashi's son right?" The boy said. "I'm Itachi Uchiha this is Sasuke my little brother. I was wondering if you would mind if Sasuke sat next to you." Sasuke looked at Naruto he had a small smile on his face. He suddenly spoke.  
"If you're Kakashi's kid you must be strong. I hope we get to get stronger and spar." He said. Naruto stared in surprise then grinned.  
"I'd win easily Uchiha." He said. The boy name Sasuke grinned and the spoke with a look of determination in his eyes.  
"I'm an Uchiha I won't get beat by you." He said. Naruto grinned. "Well I look forward to that spar we should train together sometime." Sasuke smirked and nodded he suddenly held out his hand. Naruto looked at it then slowly took Sasuke's hand and shook it.

"Then looks like it's a fight that will happen." Sasuke said. Naruto grinned. "You bet on it." Sasuke smirked then nodded. Itachi smiled watching them. They kind of reminded him of Shisui and himself when they were younger… Who was he kidding they were still like that.

"Well Sasuke I'll see you later I have a mission to get to." Itachi said. Sasuke nodded then hugged his brother. "Later Itachi." Itachi left and Naruto scouted over on the bench so Sasuke could sit down.

"So what jutsu do you know?" Sasuke asked. Naruto grinned. "I know three water style and the Shadow clone Jutsu. I have wind chakra but can't use it yet." Sasuke nodded. "I have three fire style and some two lightning style based attacks." Naruto nodded impressed. He was glad he wasn't the only one who was trained in other things besides the Academy.

Suddenly he heard a loud laugh. Naruto looked down to see a brown haired boy grinning and pointed at a brown haired girl with buns laughing at her. The girl had brown hair brown eyes and wore a pink sleeveless top with white shorts and Shinobi sandals.

"YEAH RIGHT!" The boy said with a laugh. "Like some workshop girl like you could be as strong as a Sannin!" The boy said laughing. Naruto's eyes narrowed. He hated it when people tried to bring others down. The girl glared at the boy.  
"Shut up!" She shouted. "I will become that strong. And it's not some shop it's my dad's don't you dare mock it!" She shouted then suddenly punched the boy in the mouth. The boy yelped and slid over a desk landing on the floor.

"Some punch she's got there." Naruto said impressed. Sasuke nodded in agreement but said nothing. Naruto looked for the sensei but saw no one. The boy was suddenly picked up by two other boys.  
"Hey you'll pay for that." One shouted. The other one nodded in agreement surrounding the girl. Naruto looked at the rest of the class to see they were watching with excitement. Naruto wasn't about to just sit there.

"I don't know about you Sasuke but I think those boys need some sense knocked into them." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Ready when you are." He said. Naruto grinned. One of the boys went to punch the girl but him and Sasuke suddenly appeared in front of them. Naruto blocked the punch and swept the boys legs out from underneath him.

The boy hit the ground hard and Naruto straightened out.  
"I don't know who you guys think you are." He said. "But you can't decide who she can or can't be. If you try to do that to anyone I'll clobber you personally." Sasuke smirked slightly.  
"Hmph, Show off." He said. Naruto grinned at him then turned back to the boys who scared. Naruto knew he had just showed off his speed but at least he knew no one would mess with him now. They slowly backed away the one on the ground growled standing back up.

"I'll demolish you for that!" He growled. A blue haired girl suddenly stepped forward. She wore a tan jacket with the fire symbol for the leaf. She had blue pants and blue Shinobi pants.

"If you attacked again you'd be really foolish." She said and suddenly pointed to Naruto and Sasuke. "That one there is the son of the Copy Nin and that one there is an Uchiha. Not to mention there speed." She said then glared at them. "And you attacked my friend and provoked here. If she doesn't kill you I will." The boys then realized they were outmatched.

"Whatever you'll regret this later." He said. Naruto and Sasuke said nothing. The boys went back to their seats and the class began to talk again. Naruto turned to the girl behind him who was looking at them curiously.

"I didn't need your help." She said. "But thanks anyways. I'm Tenten Ruairi and that's Hinata Hyuga." She said pointing to the blue haired girl who walked towards them with a clam look on her face.  
"What are your names?" Tenten asked. Naruto pointed at himself with a masked grin.  
"I'm Naruto Hatake." He said. "I know you could've handled it but I hate guys like that." Sasuke slowly spoke. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He said. Tenten nodded at them.  
"Well you two are fast and strong. What do you guys think about sometime all of us getting together to train?" She asked. Naruto laughed. "Sounds perfect." He said. "Don't expect me to go easy on you." Tenten smirked. "If you did you'd lose to easily." Naruto laughed. Sasuke smirked then spoke to Hinata. "I hope you're a challenge Hyuga." He said. Hinata smirked at him. "You'll find out Uchiha." Naruto grinned he felt like he was finally making friends.

Later they all went outside to see the Third Hokage. The Hokage Hiruzen Saurtobi stood on a stage and spoke.  
"All of you are going to begin your ninja careers here. Being a ninja is a huge responsibility. However I want all of you to know that to enjoy your youth while you can once you put on a headband your childhood is over. You'll all finally be leaves blooming anew for the next generation. All of you must work hard to achieve your goals. I hope all of you achieve success to your dreams and goals. I have faith in all of you. With that I wish you luck."

The Hokage then stepped of the stage. Naruto stood next to Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata. All of their families were standing at the back so all the classes could stay together.  
"Well guys all I can say to the old man is that he better watch out." He said with a grin. "Because I'm going to be the next Hokage. I'll be the best of the best." Sasuke rolled his eyes with a grin.  
"Don't get ahead of yourself loser. We still have a ways to go." Tenten grinned.  
"Well all I can say is whatever is thrown at us I hope we all stay friends." Hinata raised and eyebrow.  
"Are we really friends?" She asked. Naruto suddenly laughed at Hinata's question.  
"Like you even have to ask." He said. "The ninja world should watch out. I'm going to give it my all."

Chapter End

I hope you enjoyed this to be honest I did. I hope you like the OCs I added. Sakumo and Ashe. I thought it'd be pretty cool for Naruto have a sister and brother. Now Hinata is not shy like in the series. She quiet and reserved and has confidence in her abilities. She isn't going to be like my last story just yet. She will believe the destiny stuff like Neji later but she hasn't had to worry about anything yet so she's going to be the nice Hinata we're used to for now. Well I hope you enjoyed I'm sorry how long it's been. Thanks for all the continued support. So yeah I changed how they became friends because I think that makes things more interesting. Don't worry this story will be like the last. At least it will have the same concept. But I'll change some things so this doesn't feel like the same crap. Well Read and Review later.


	5. A New Intrest

Hey guys sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I wanted to get my Gohan story caught up in chapters and I haven't had time to write I'm going to try to update this story as long as the other two, which are Not the Only One which is a story with Naruto meeting Fuu and having someone to relate to as he tries to grow strong enough to with Sasuke make their own village to bring peace. The Gohan story is called The Strongest of Earth it takes place as Videl was at the Cell games and causes Gohan to keep training to bring peace and protect those he cares about. You're welcome to check them out guys. I doubt I'll have time to update them both… But hey a guy can hope. Well thanks for the support and all let's get started.

Chapter Five: A New Interest

The breeze blew lightly on the village almost saying hello as it moved along on its path. All was peaceful in the village. It was the usual type of day and all were happy to get another day. One particular boy was happier than all the others about this particular day. Naruto Hatake was happier than he had ever been and was glad to have finally found peace. Naruto Hatake's silver spikey hair swayed in the wind as he stared out at the village. He sat on the Great Stone Hokage Faces. He sat on the one he hoped to surpass as he was the most amazing, Minato Namikaze or the Yellow Flash. Naruto stared out at the village with a slight smile on his masked face. He wore a dark orange and black jacket he had received from his mother. The jacked was mostly black except for the stripes along the zipper and an orange circle wrapped at the end of his sleeve, Along with an orange Hidden Leaf Sign on his back. He wore black pants and black shinobi sandals.

He closed his eyes breathing in the sweet smelling air. He then leaned forward and let himself tumble off the edge of the stone face. The wind hit his face stinging him with cold. He let his arms hangout letting himself tumble till the last second to get a hint of a sense of freedom, then crossed his fingers together in his trademark symbol.

There was a poof of smoke and a clone appeared in front of him. Naruto's star blue eyes burst open as he clasped hands with the clone who threw him to the nearest roof. Naruto landed on his feet pouring chakra in his legs as he put on a burst of speed jumping onto the next building's wall and flipping on the ground. He launched forward weaving through the crowd. He weaved out of the city into the forest.

He ran in the forest a slight smirk on his clothed face. He soon sensed another presence and smirked slightly as three people joined his side. He smiled as Sasuke Uchiha, Tenten Rriai, and Hinata Hyuga all jumped through the trees with him. It had been four month since they had started their fourth year, Naruto could hardly believe how much they had improved over the last year.

Sasuke jumped to his side a smirk on his face. "Aren't you pushing yourself a little too much Naruto?" He asked. "Wouldn't want to see your body collapse on us Naruto." Naruto let out a slight chuckle at Sasuke's comment.  
"Just fancy ways of saying you have a hard time keeping up Sasuke." He said with a masked grin. Sasuke chuckled and jumped in front of Naruto hunching over slightly. Naruto grinned and jumped on Sasuke's back and launched himself in the air. Sasuke jumped after him and Naruto grabbed his hand throwing him forward. Hinata meanwhile had let Tenten use his shoulders as a springboard and Naruto reached out and Tenten caught his hand causing as always for Naruto's stomach to flutter a bit as Tenten did a flip throwing his forward.

This was a daily exercise they did that his father had suggested. He said it'd be a great way to work on teamwork. He said only the best ninja could work together without telling each other there plan and just reading each other's movements.

Naruto was surprised on how right his father was. Know he could just pull out something and the others knew what he was thinking. It was like they all were connected. Naruto enjoyed the feeling. It was different from always being alone. Except for his family most people ignored him. Naruto was okay with that now, As long as he had Sasuke, Tenten, Hinata, and his family behind him. That was all that mattered now.

Naruto swung on a branch as Hinata grabbed his legs. He swung her forward as she let go and did a flip landing in the clearing. Naruto jumped in the air letting go of the branch grabbing Sasuke's hand as Sasuke swung him forward. Naruto landed in the clearing followed by Sasuke and Tenten. Naruto smiled at them lightly. They were supposed to meet his father here for training. He was late as always.

"Sorry guys," He said. "You know how my dad is." Sasuke nodded staring around the clearing then sat down without a word. Naruto followed suite as did Hinata, and Tenten.

"What do you think you're dad has planned to teach us?" Tenten asked Naruto. Naruto shrugged. He never had any clue really his dad always made sure of that. Tenten sighed turning away slightly. Tenten's hair was slightly longer now down to her shoulders as she had yet to put it up in a bun. Naruto couldn't help but notice she looked good with her hair down. She had always been pretty both ways but it was nice to see her with her hair down.

Naruto smirked standing up holding out his hand to Tenten. Tenten raised an eyebrow in confusion.  
"We could spar or something." Naruto suggested lightly. "To past the time." Tenten let a smile cross her face. She accepted Naruto's hand and stood up.

Hinata seeing their exchange turned to see Sasuke lying down his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. Hinata rolled his eyes, Sasuke usually only spared with Naruto… Anyone else he ignored. She was honestly tired of his attitude. Sasuke opened one eye feeling Hinata's eyes on him. She gave him an annoyed look. Sasuke rolled his eyes and spoke suddenly.

"Don't even think about it Hyuga." He said. "I'm not sparing with you." Hinata glared at Sasuke angrily.  
"Who said I wanted to?" She snapped. "Uchiha pricks like you are just like the rest. More bark then there is bite." Sasuke's eyes shot open he sat up in rage glaring at Hinata fury in his eyes.

"Take that back." He growled. "I'm warning you Hinata… Today's not the day to piss me off." Hinata rolled her eyes.  
"You're always pissed off." She said. "Honestly if I had a face like yours I'd try to make up for it with some sort of a personality."  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at her. Then he chuckled lightly a smirk growing on his face.

"What type of personality should I have Hinata?" He hissed his eyes narrowing in rage. "The personality of someone that can't even stand up to their little sister? Wow maybe I should try being too scared to stand up for myself. Get really far in life I'm sure." Hinata flinched at Sasuke's words a look of pain flashing across her face.

Sasuke immediately regretted his words as she closed her eyes her face giving off pain. Sasuke hated when he did this. He wished for once he wouldn't make Hinata sad or hate him. However that didn't seem possible. The two were always at each other's throats. Sasuke opened his mouth to apologize only for Hinata to punch him straight in the face.

Naruto who had been friendly sparing with Tenten in Taijutsu looked over his eyes widening as Sasuke slid across the dirt and rolled up in standing position. His eyes were showing sorrow as Hinata charged rage on her face. Tenten not noticing Naruto's distraction took the opportunity to slam her leg in a spinning axe kick across Naruto's face. Naruto hit the ground groaning Tenten's eyes widening in surprise. Naruto stood up giving her an annoyed look then smiled laughing having too much fun with the spar to be angry, and launched forward going to throw a strike back completely forgetting about Sasuke and Hinata. Sasuke was dodging Hinata's strikes and did not apologize instead trying to show her how sorry he was as he looked at her with pleading eyes. Little did they know their performance was being watched by two individuals.

Kakashi stared at the four as they fought each other. Naruto and Tenten were blocking and trading blows, Sasuke had his Sharingan activated and was using it to dodge Hinata's strike as she charged him continually her Byakugan activated fury on her face.

Behind him stood Tenten's father Yachko Rriai who was staring at the scene with admiration. He had never seen ninja in action before. He couldn't believe his daughter was so fast and strong. He smiled proudly not seeing what Kakashi saw.

Kakashi sighed placing his head in his palm. Of course this would happen. Sasuke never got along with Hinata and Naruto was so reckless some of his blows had a lot of force for a sparring match. Unfortunately Tenten was just as reckless and was hitting back just as hard, if not harder than Naruto.

Kakashi pulled a smoke bomb out of his pocket and tossed it in the middle of the two scuffles. Suddenly the bomb exploded sending up smoke around the Ninja Trainees. Kakashi launched forward pulling Ninja wire from his belt and throwing it around the four and all were tied together successfully.

The four yelped as the all were bunched together and pulled from the smoke to see Kakashi staring at them lazily.

"What do you four think you're doing?" Kakashi asked. "That was a little much don't you think? I mean Hinata, Sasuke using your Kekkai Genkkais against each other like that. As for you Naruto, Tenten that amount of force is not required in a sparring match. I don't want you guys going home with broken noses…" He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Naruto laughed guilty at his father's antics.

"Sorry dad me and Tenten were just having fun." He said. Kakashi sighed and turned to Sasuke and Hinata.

"Well what about you two?" He asked. "What's with the Sharingan and Byakugan? You guys don't need it for a sparring match." Hinata opened her mouth to apologize but Sasuke suddenly spoke.

"It was my fault sensei." Sasuke said. "Hinata said something that upset me and I said something terrible. I'm sorry." He said looking down angrily but he didn't seem angry at Kakashi or Hinata.

Kakashi sighed as he let go of the wire and the four stood finally free.

"You all need to think more." He said. "If you keep this up you all will get yourselves hurt. To think I was going to talk about a new advanced training today." All their eyes widened in excitement.

"All well guess it can wait." Kakashi said with a sigh. Naruto suddenly burst out angrily.  
"Come on dad don't be a downer about it." He said. "Just cut to the chase and tell us what it is." Tenten elbowed Naruto in the ribs who yelped lightly.

Kakashi smiled at his son's antics and beckoned to Yachko who stepped forward smiling slightly.  
"Kakashi wants me to start crafting you all weapons." He said. "I'll craft each of you a master piece that'll help you in your training and battles."

Tenten's eyes widened as she thought about her father's words. She remembered something and smirked looking at Naruto. She had been struggling on what to get Naruto for his coming up birthday and now she had the perfect solution. It'd give her a perfect excuse to spend extra time in the forge.

Kakashi smiled at Yachko's words and then stepped forward.  
"What you'll be practicing is called Kenjutsu. You'll even be able to add elemental charka to form new attacks. However this takes incredible chakra control so for today you're going to be doing an exercise that'll help you learn how to use your chakra to a great extent and control it as though you were using a small amount."

Naruto and the other three waited patiently to see what they would be doing. His father turned away from them to the nearest tree. He walked up to it then turned around to face them.

"The exercise you'll be doing is climbing these trees." He said with an eye smile. All four looked surprised then annoyed.

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grumbled under his breath thinking this was a complete waste of time. Tenten frowned slightly. Hinata growled in irritation.

Kakashi let out an amused chuckle. "You didn't let me finish." He said. "You're not allowed to use your hands." All froze in shock at his words. Kakashi suddenly formed a hand sign and walked to the nearest tree. He placed his foot on the trunk and began to slowly walk up the tree to the very high branch and standing on the bottom of it so he was upside down.

"See." Kakashi said giving a famous eye smile. "I'm focusing chakra in the soles of my feet and maintaining a pattern so I can walk up the tree. The hardest place to hold chakra is the sole of your feet. Now each of you pick a tree and try to reach the very top of the tree. Well good luck. Take these kunai to mark your place." He tossed them kunai which they all caught easily. Naruto grinned he had faith in himself. He'd get to the top no problem.

He closed his eyes forming a hand sign concentrating chakra in his feet; the other three did the same. All took a moment to focus their chakra then there eyes opened all at once and they all charged a tree.

Naruto roared as he hit the trunk. He counted his steps as he ran up. When he reached fifteen he felt his feet slip. He yelped in surprised then swung his kunai slicing the trunk. He flipped landing on his feet. He looked around to see Sasuke to his relief had only gone up as far as he did. He didn't want to look like a fool in front of him. He'd get to the top before him.

"Wow that was easy." Hinata said drawing Naruto's attention, to his surprise she was at the top the kunai sticking in the trunk. Naruto smirked then turned to see Tenten staring at her trunk with frustration. She had gone up farther then Sasuke and Naruto but hadn't reached the top. Hinata let out a chuckle. She smirked triumphantly then turned to Kakashi.

"So now that I've proved I'm better than the Uchiha can I have my weapon?" She asked with a smirk. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise, He let out a chuckle as he saw a look of determination come over the other threes faces.

"I wouldn't count them out yet Hinata." Kakashi replied. "I'm sure they'll get it down. As for your weapon you'll have to go with Yachko so he can see what weapon would suit you." Hinata nodded then jumped down and walked with Yachko out of the clearing.

Naruto growled as he looked at his trunk. He knew this wouldn't be easy. It seemed too much chakra would push you off and not enough you'd just slip off. You had to maintain a constant flow. Chakra control had never been his strong suite for some reason. It was why he couldn't do the clone jutsu. He turned to look at Sasuke who had a look of rage on his face. He caught Naruto's eye and then smirked suddenly. Naruto to see Tenten smirking at him as well, he laughed knowing all three were thinking the same thing. Beating each other, with a shout all three charged at the trunk again hoping to get to the top before the other…

Naruto groaned in frustration. He had been out here since sundown trying to finish it. Tenten had left after she reached the top. She was good at Chakra control so it didn't surprise him that it was him and Sasuke still out here. He glared at Sasuke who was looking at his tree but turned to match his glare.

They had both made progress. Always seeming neck and neck and if one managed to pull ahead the other caught up a second later. Naruto stood up simultaneously with Sasuke maintaining their glare. They both let out roar charging forward running up the tree trying to beat the other but also secretly both were hoping the other would reach success…

Unknown to the two prodigy ninja three people sat in the trees watching their progress. One was Naruto's father Kakashi Hatake who smiled at their process they were doing well. How long they had been out here as well. Well it was impressive how much chakra both boys seemed to have.

"So what do you think?" Kakashi said with a smirk. "Remind you of anyone here?"  
"Well maybe." The Jonin ANBU said next to him. "Kind of reminds me of the relationship me and Itachi have. Actually it's just like it… right Itachi?" Shisui Uchiha asked his friend next to him. Itachi smiled back at Shisui and nodded slightly.  
"They defiantly push each other like me and you." Itachi said. Shisui nodded in agreement. Shisui and Itachi had been friends since they were both kids. Shisui thought of Itachi as a brother and was glad to know him. Watching the two boys in front of him made him smile in interest. He was glad to see the Hokage's will of fire burning so strongly in the next generation.

Shisui was tall teenager with black spikey wild hair. He had lines going down his cheek and a slight gentle smile on his face. His eyes were currently black however anytime he chose he could charge up his Sharingan. He stared down at the two the way he had seen all four of the kids they were supposed to be evaluating he could say he would defiantly recommend them for the particular sensei the Third Hokage wanted them to have. They worked well together despite their constant bickering. They all seemed to want to protect the leaf and all were good people and would soon be great ninja. Honestly he could say that he highly doubted that Kakashi and Itachi would not recommend them for that sensei.

Besides it was about time Jiraiya came back to the village really. The Third was getting old, and having a Sannin in the village would help matters entirely.

"Well I got my answer for the Hokage." Shisui said with a smirk. "You guys ready?" He asked. Kakashi let out a chuckle.  
"Yes I am." He said. "The answer was an easy one really." Itachi simply nodded but didn't comment all three jumped away heading to the Hokage's office. They all were thinking the same thing. Those four ninja could be the next Sannin…

The forest swayed silently in the wind. It was close to midnight now and the forest was undisturbed. The moon shone brightly and the wind left a cool breeze on the boys foreheads. Both were tired and looked beat up. However that wasn't the most peculiar thing about them. Both were at the top of a really tall tree and one was sitting on the stump of the tree his kunai buried in the trunk beneath him. He had a slight smile on his face. The other had a mask but anyone could tell he was grinning madly. He had his arms and legs wrapped around the tree. His kunai was buried in the trunk above his head. Both were silent enjoying the moment.

Suddenly Sasuke spoke. "Let's get back." He said. Naruto grinned. "Alright." He said laughing lightly. The boys were out late and both knew their parents wouldn't be happy but they were glad to reach the top. They just couldn't bring themselves to leave earlier. There was one thing that was making them both too happy to leave. Both had made it at the same time which meant one thing. Both were still going to have to work hard to beat the other. They both smiled knowing that their friend was strong enough to keep up and both were content knowing that to beat the other both would have to push themselves extremely. Both were brothers and friends however neither could bring themselves to say it. So a grin and smile was enough for them… For they both had a new interest. It was to beat the other.

A bond like this couldn't be broken and both didn't plan to. Training and beating the other was their goal. Both knew it and didn't know who would win… However that was what made it interesting.

Chapter End

Well I hope you enjoyed it. I went back and corrected as much mistakes as possible. I don't know if I got them all though. Well I enjoyed writing this. I decided in my last story before this remake I didn't do that well on character development so I tried to do that in this chapter. This chapter I tried to bring out the bond between Naruto and Sasuke and show how important their rivalry is two there friendship. I mean that has what really caused everything in the Naruto series. Was the fact that both respected the other and each handled It in their own way which could lead to them butting heads but still being friendly. Well friendly by their standards Lol. Well I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review and Follow and Fav if you want. I could always use those. Well later guys.


	6. Birthday Surprise

I must say it's been so long since I've touched anything to do with this story, it feels… refreshing. I've grown a lot in the last two years as a writer and as a person, I'm surprised the reviews I got were supportive, honestly I thought people might be a little annoyed that the update wasn't a chapter. Lmao, thanks for all the support I appreciate it. I will answer reviews at the bottom of the chapter starting from now on. But anyways if you enjoy be sure to follow and fav, also I'm going to be making the chapters longer. One more thing since I've been gone for so long I'm going to make just one more chapter for Naruto's birthday then do a time skip till the Genin Graduation, I planned to let this story drag though Naruto's childhood for a bit more, but decided not to do that because of my absence.

One thing I'm changing, the Uchiha Massacre does not happen, I know surprise. But I have my reasons. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: Birthday Surprise

Naruto Hatake woke up with a loud yawn, he rubbed his eyes drowsily before his eyes slowly closed again, he was about to let the tempting lull of sleep just pull him back in as it was a sunday and he had no Academy or training with his father.

However it seemed fate had other plans as the door suddenly burst open, Naruto reacted immediately grabbing a kunai from under his pillow and rolling of the bed in a defensive stance, his would be attacker jumped onto his bed and Naruto tensed sending out a large wave of killing intent, until he saw no other then his little brother Sakumo trembling from the sudden wave of killing intent and staring at his brother with big red confused and scared eyes.

"B-Big brother?" Sakumo asked looking a little scared and confused. Naruto's eyes widened as he lowered the kunai and saw his little sister Ashe standing in the doorway looking shocked and a little scared as well. Both were trembling as though they had just cornered a wild animal.

"Sakumo, Ashe…" Naruto said feeling guilty, with the way the villagers had treated Naruto, going as far as the adults trying to beat him when he was younger had given Naruto a big sense of paranoia, and a fear of the village he was training to protect. Surprisingly enough Naruto still didn't hate his village, no not in the slightest, he instead wanted to prove them wrong but until that day he was always going to be looking over his shoulder.

Naruto dropped the kunai and his killing intent, the kunai hitting the floor with a clatter and walked to his brother and pulled him into his arms, Sakumo wrapped around him burying his face into Naruto's chest trembling slightly.

"I'm so sorry Sakumo." Naruto whispered guilt and fear entering his system. He looked over at Ashe who was staring with concern and hesitation. Naruto held out his other arm gesturing her to come over, Ashe hesitated looking a little nervous, the hesitation hurt Naruto deeply but he knew he deserved it, he had given them quite a fright.

Ashe slowly made her way over and wrapped her arms around Naruto carefully, as if worried she'd set him off.

"I'm so sorry you two." Naruto whispered. "You scared me, you two don't usually burst into my room like that."

"Sorry Big Brother." Sakumo said looking up at him confused. "I didn't mean too, I was just coming to wish you a happy birthday."

"Are you okay?" Ashe asked looking up at Naruto with concern.

Naruto nodded releasing them as he remembered that indeed, today was his 12th birthday, October the 10th. Naruto ran a hand through his spiky silver hair then stepped back from his siblings.

"I'm fine Ashe." Naruto said finally taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I'm really sorry about this," Naruto continued looking at them with a guilty look. "You two don't deserve to be scared like that."

"It's okay big brother." Sakumo said his normal grin finally coming back on his face, making Naruto feel relieved. "Happy Birthday!" Sakumo said then with a big grin, Naruto smiled at his brother and gave him a quick noogie before approaching his dresser to get a shirt, he was after all still shirtless.

"Mom made waffles." Ashe informed Naruto. "If you're hungry?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Naruto said with a smirk at his sister.

Ashe let out a small laugh and shook her head before grabbing her brother's Sakumo's hand and began to yank him from the room.

"Ow!" Sakumo yelped. "What the heck Ashe?! Let me go!"

"Naruto needs to shower doofus." Ashe said with a small smile before hauling her older brother out the room.

Naruto chuckled the last of his guilt leaving him at the display. Naruto then began to collect his things to shower, he grabbed his mask, a black t-shirt and jeans, some boxers, and a pair of socks. He then walked into his bathroom and placed the clothes on the sink, Naruto pulled off his pj's bottoms, and his underwear before quickly using the bathroom, then hopping in the shower and bathed himself thoroughly

When he got out he put on his mask, then his boxers and jeans, and pulled his shirt over his head grabbing his socks he put them on then went in his room and picked up his ninja sandals putting them on, he exited and went to the kitchen to greet his family.

Naruto walked down the stairs to see his father, mother, brother, and sister already sitting at the table waiting patiently for him.

"Good morning." Naruto said with a smile.

Kurenai stood and walked too him enveloping him in a tight hug, Naruto hugged her back smiling at the warm embrace of his mother.

"Good morning Naruto." His mother said with warmth. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks mom." Naruto said with a smile, when his mother released him it was then his father's turn who hugged him warmly then knelt down to look at him, Naruto noted the concern in his eyes and Naruto could tell Ashe had told him about earlier.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked quietly to make sure no one else heard.

"Yeah I'm fine." Naruto reassured him and Kakashi nodded before standing and eye smiling down at him. "Nightmares again." He added, Kakashi frowned before nodding in understanding and releasing him.

"So you hungry?" Kakashi asked and Naruto nodded eagerly.

The four family sat down to the eat, laughter and talk went around the table, Kurenai scolding Sakumo for stealing his sister's food, Ashe smirking at his brother who grinned a guilty smile. Kakashi talking to Naruto about Naruto's elemental chakra they had discovered. Naruto possessed, Wind and Lightning surprisingly. Naruto was happy at the prospect of learning Wind and Lightning. Apparently both elements were rare in the village, Lightning was more common than Wind sure but Wind was extremely rare.

As the meal was finished Naruto stood up to help his mother with the dishes. At the sink Naruto asked her the ill fated question.

"I'm guessing you and dad have something planned today." Naruto said, it wasn't a question.

"Of course we do." Kurenai said with a smile as she passed him a plate to rinse off. "We're throwing a small party, nothing too big."

"Who's all coming?" Naruto asked thought he already knew who some were, he just wanted to know how many more besides, Tenten, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Well of course you're four friends." Kurenai said with a smile. "Also, Lord Third."

"Old Man Hokage?" Naruto said surprised but pleased as he looked up to the Third as a grandfather. "Anyone else?"

"Well…" Kurenai trailed off a doubtful look. "Your father and I sent a letter to you're godfather, Jiraiya, but who knows if he'll show, it's a maybe."

"Wow." Naruto frowned thinking of the Old pervert that was his Godfather. "I haven't seen Pervy Sage in a few years."

"Well don't get your hopes up." Kurenai warned him. "After all he does have a lot to do for the village."

"I know." Naruto said with a shrug. "Just would be nice if he did show."

Kurenai nodded and as they finished the dishes they went to the living room, Naruto saw four of his dads working on decorating and setting out gifts for Naruto, his brother Sakumo was blowing up balloons with Ashe.

"Want some help?" Naruto asked but was turned down. His mother asked him to help her set up the drinks, cups and plates for the food they'd be making/ordering for later.

His mother explained to him that there'd be ramen, cake, burgers and fries. Weird combo sure, but to Naruto it was perfect, the burgers were mainly for his friends anyways, Naruto would probably be the only one eating ramen.

Naruto then heard the sudden ring of the door bell and went to answer the door.

He opened it to see with a big smile that Sasuke, Tenten, and Hinata all stood outside smiling at him warmly.

Tenten hugged him immediately making Naruto blush but smile as he gripped her, her hair was down and she looked stunning, she was wearing a pink top with no sleeves, blue pants and her eyes turned a brilliant orange color in the light.

"Wow Tenten.." Naruto said with a smile. "You look great."

Tenten blushed and looked down. "I didn't try that hard." Tenten said with an embarrassed but flattered smile.

"You don't have too." Naruto said with a smile and Tenten blushed.

Sasuke cleared his throat. "IF you too are done flirting I'd like to go inside."

Naruto blushed before glaring at Sasuke. "Teme." Naruto growled but smiled.

"Dobe." Sasuke shot back before holding out his hand which Naruto bumped his fist and turned to Hinata who gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." Naruto said with a laugh and the others smiled.

"Not like we'd miss it." Hinata pointed out with a gentle smile and Naruto laughed.

They went inside and soon after the Third Hokage showed, afterwards they ate lunch, cake, and laughed and talked, soon it was time for Naruto to get gifts.

"Kakashi and me talked about it and well…" Kurenai said hesitantly. "We agreed to trust you with something that we hope you make good use of."

Kakashi handed him an unwrapped box. Naruto took it and undid the metal latch holding the box closed, he opened the box and his eyes widened, in the box was a triple pronged trident kunai with a Fuinjutsu formula written on it.

"That was my masters." Kakashi said softly looking distant. "The Fourth Hokage he mastered a sealing Jutsu the Second Hokage invented and even surpassed the second in its use. We hope you can figure the formula out."

Naruto's eyes widened, recently he had been studying the basics to Fuinjutsu, how it worked was by using Chakra to create your own space to store objects, create explosives, seal living things away, make barriers, and even your own chakra to teleport to certain locations, which was how the Flying Ryujin worked. However the seal was dangerous and incredibly difficult to master, it was a very advanced formula and Naruto could tell at his current level he wouldn't be able to decipher it.

"Mom dad…" Naruto said staring up in wonder. "This is amazing, thanks." He hugged them and then the Third gave him his present.

"It's a sealing kit." The Third said as Naruto opened it. "That there should give you all the tools you need to craft your own seals, you'll have to take care of this kit, replacing scrolls, the chakra ink, sealing brushes, the works."

"Old Man thanks!" Naruto said with a grin. The Third nodded and ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto smiled before Hinata stepped forward holding out a parcel.

"I thought it might be better with Graduation coming up soon if you got out of orange." Hinata said with a disapproving frown. "Otherwise you'll be pelted with kunai on your first day."

"Oh come on!" Naruto said with a frown. "Orange is awesome." With that he yanked open his parcel and saw with a surprise a black leather jacket, it had an orange wolf on the back and an Orange Uzumaki swirl on one sleeve and the Leaf's symbol on the other.

"You're lucky I put any orange at all." Hinata said with a frown. "But that should be just enough to satisfy you and make sure you're not noticed, well as long as your back isn't facing the enemy anyways."

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and Hinata's eyes widened before returning the hug.

Naruto pulled away and grinned at her before pulling the jacket on over his shoulders and looking down at it.

"This is awesome." Naruto said with a grin.

"Good cause it was hard to make." Hinata said with a frown. "Chakra infused leather, it's lightweight but extremely durable, it won't be pierced by normal kunai, unless of course it's a chakra infused kunai, it can't be perfect, it should also expand to fit you. "

"IT is perfect." Naruto said making Hinata beam with pride.

Next Sakumo and Ashe both gave him blank card.

"We worked really hard on this." Sakumo boasted proudly and Ashe smacked him on the head.

"It's blank." Naruto said confused.

"Pour chakra into them." Ashe said with a smile.

Naruto did as he was told and his eyes widened to see in break out into a beautiful hand drawn picture of a wolf howling at the moon, the wolf was standing on a cliff overlooking the Leaf Village. The card read, " _The Hatake clan is like a wolf, it protects it's home and it's pack, you will be a great protector Big Brother. Happy birthday, Love Ashe and Sakumo."_

Naruto was speechless before he looked at his siblings and kneeled in front of them pulling them into a hug.

"This is amazing you two." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakumo and Ashe beamed before hugging Naruto again which he then pulled away.

"Dobe." Sasuke called and chucked something at Naruto's face.

Naruto caught it with ease to see it was a small box he opened it to see a watch that was silver and square, it had a red plate as the background and it was already set, the hands moving along the watch.

"My mom and I had an idea." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and began to explain his gift. "We went to the Leaf's Weapons Research and Development Core and asked them if it was possible to inlace a chakra signature with an object an make it like a sort of tracker, with that type of objects teammates would be able to find each other, we helped design the object, I have one for the four of us each, so if an emergency we can find each other."

"That's awesome." Naruto said in awe staring at the watch. "How does it work?"

"Well first you have to infuse your chakra with it." Sasuke said as he stepped forward holding out his wrist to show a black watch, he pulled it off and flipped it around it's front to show his name on the back, Sasuke flipped open the panel to show a digital screen that had a button that said "Link Device".

Naruto stared at it before infusing his chakra into his own watch staring as the watch glowed blue then it dimed back to silver.

"Now that your chakra is in it we should be able to link our devices." Sasuke said with a frown as he pressed link device and gestured for Naruto to do the same soon the watches let out a beep and Naruto watched as Sasuke's name appeared on his digital screen and an arrow appeared pointing in the direction Sasuke was in.

"The watch automatically sets itself, but the hands will also point in the way your friend or is in as long as you speak my name into it, that way you don't have to take it off everytime." Sasuke informed them all as everyone was staring in interest. Sasuke held a proud but slightly embarrassed look as even the Hokage was staring.

"That was a brilliant idea Sasuke." Kakashi said with a smile making Sasuke look away embarrassed. "Lord Third?" Kakashi said facing him.

"I know." The Third said with a smile. "I'll head down to the Core and ask them to mass produce the object and put the credit in the Uchiha name, we'll begin passing them out to Jonin, Chunin teams and Genin Squads as soon as possible. That way teams can find each other, I'll see about getting improvements done on the device like a map or something. But Sasuke, you and your mother may have found a way for us to not have MIA ninja anymore."

"I didn't think it was that big of a thing." Sasuke said with a sudden blush. "I just had an idea is all."

"Well it was a grand one." Kurenai said. "And a fine gift."

"Way to use your head teme." Naruto said slapping him on the back and grinning. "And thanks."

"I'm going to give two more to you two." Sasuke said gesturing to Hinata and Tenten. "I have to wait though, as the Core only made two prototypes."

"Thank you Sasuke." Tenten said while Hinata frowned at him but nodded.

Sasuke noticed Hinata's frown but didn't comment as he didn't want to start a scene at Naruto's birthday, he still owed her and apology. It was just the putting aside his pride part that was stopping him.

"Well Naruto." Tenten said with a frown. "I wasn't able to get your present here yet as it wasn't quite finished so we'll have to go and get it later… Sorry."

"No Tenten." Naruto said with a frown. "It's okay you guys didn't have to get me anything at all but you did, I'm grateful."

"You're welcome." Sasuke said with a smirk only for Hinata to smack him on the back of the head.

"Manners Sasuke." She scolded lightly as he glared at her, Naruto laughed at the exchange.

"Well the food is done we're just waiting on Naruto's ramen." Kurenai said with a small smile.

"Oh I'll go get it actually." Naruto said with a smile. "That way I can say hi to Ayame and Old man Techui, also so you guys don't have to wait as long."

"Okay that's fine too." Kurenai said. "Let me call Ichiraku again so he knows."

"I'll come with if you want?" Tenten suggested and Naruto nodded as his mom gave him a thumbs up to go as she spoke on the phone.

Naruto and Tenten left and jumped to the nearest roof jumping the few blocks to Ichiraku's, Naruto landed and he and Tenten went in flapping the curtain's back.

"Naruto!" Techui said with a smile. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Old Man!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Here's your order on the house Naruto." Ayame said with a smile before placing a crate on the counter with his four Miso Ramens inside and planting a sisterly peck on his cheek. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks Ayame." Naruto said with a smile noticing Tenten standing to the side looking awkward, noting that he added. "You two remember Tenten right?" Naruto asked and Ayame and Techui looked at her with a smile.

"Of course the beautiful young lady that you spend so much time with." Techui said with a knowing and wistful smile. "Ahh to be young again."

"Dad." Ayame scolded lightly. "Don't embarrass them, besides you're not that old."

Naruto and Tenten were blushing as Naruto took the ramen and waved goodbye to them. As him and Tenten walked Naruto inhaled the scent of the ramen with bliss.

"This day is just the greatest." Naruto said with a grin. Tenten nodded with a small smile.

"I'm happy that you think so Naruto." She said smiling at him.

Naruto nodded and stopped glancing over at the multiple stands and decorations being put up tonight was the night the Fourth Hokage died protecting the village, so a parade was held in his honor and the many people who died fighting the Nine Tails, as such there was a large crowd in the village working hard to make the parade enjoyable.

Suddenly a man bumped Naruto hard, bursting Naruto from his thoughts and nearly dropping his ramen.

"Wow!" Naruto said looking up at the man and noticed he was a Chunin ninja who was glaring at Naruto with hate filled eyes, the eyes he was used to receiving. The man had brown hair and a bandana with the Leaf headband gleaming on his arm, he was drunk Naruto could smell it and tell by the glazed look in his green hate filled eyes.

"So the Demon comes out from hiding with his precious traitor family." The Chunin growled.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he felt anger and rage fuel him, however he said nothing, he instead turned away towards Tenten who was watching with worry.

"Come on Tenten." Naruto said with a fake smile. "We got a party to get back to."

"Where do you think you're going?!" The Chunin shouted grabbing his shoulder and gripping it with an painful grip. "To celebrate?! What my family you murdered?! You piece of shit!" With that he kicked Naruto knocking him to the ground and spilling his ramen everywhere. Naruto was dazed not because of the kick, no his father hit him harder when they spared, but by what he just said, claiming Naruto had murdered people? It was the first time someone had shouted out why they had anger towards him.

"Hey stop that!" Tenten shouted stepping between Naruto and the Chunin. "You're supposed to be protecting the village and it's people not attacking them!"

"That's what I am doing you little bitch!" The man growled and Naruto shot up rage filling him at that. He stepped forward but Tenten laid a hand on Naruto's chest holding him back and away from the man.

"The people of the village include Naruto." Tenten hissed back. "The Hokage will hear about this."

"The Hokage can't protect that demon forever." The man growled. "Then him and his little traitor family will finally pay. Along with you you little tramp!"

Naruto snapped he grabbed Tenten and lifted her up and quickly placed her behind him out of the way he then launched up and with more speed then the Chunin was expecting he slammed a punch into his jaw sending him sprawling to the ground and sliding across the street.

Naruto dashed forward and flipped through the air as the Chunin roared with rage climbing to his feet only for Naruto to appear right in front of him and slam a kick into his jaw knocking the Chunin into a stand and making it shatter Naruto walked forward ignoring the fearful stares and looks from the villagers and grabbed the Chunin by the jacket.

"Drunk on the job, assaulting villagers for a petty reason, and you have the nerve to insult my family and my friend?!" Naruto growled into the man's face raising his fist. "You don't deserve that headband! I've never done anything to you!" Naruto punched the man hard, his nose dripping blood the second punch sent a tooth flying from the mans mouth and just as Naruto raised his fist for the third a hand grabbed his wrist, Naruto on instinct reacted grabbing the hand and turning to throw a punch but his fist stopped short as Tenten stood there with pleading eyes, Naruto panted as he lowered his fists.

"Tenten…" Naruto said guilt in his voice. "I'm sorry."

"No it's okay Naruto." Tenten said hugging him and burying her face in his neck. "Just stop though, please? This isn't you."

Naruto closed his eyes her embrace calming him slowly as he got his breathing under control stopping his angry pant.

"Let's go." Naruto whispered to her as he noted the fearful stares of the villagers and the glasses they were receiving it looked like the crowd was about to attack and Naruto didn't want to be caught into that.

So he picked Tenten up in his arms and jumped to the nearest roof making her yelp in surprise, however she relaxed as Naruto carried her away from the scene. Naruto knew him snapping in front of her had scared her and he didn't even know what to say or do. So he just stopped and placed her on her feet and took a step away.

Tenten saw the sadness and fear in his eyes and stared worriedly at him as he turned away.

"I'm sorry Tenten." Naruto whispered. "I shouldn't have snapped, I just…. I don't know, you shouldn't have to deal with that type of situation at all, it's all my fault."

"Your fault?" Tenten scoffed. "Are you serious? That drunk asshole started it, granted snapping wasn't the smartest move I can't blame you, he ruined your food and insulted your family."

"That's not what made me snap Tenten." Naruto said with a sigh before sitting down and trying in vain to calm himself. He was still angry and upset, and he didn't know what to do.

Tenten was silent as she walked to him and sat next to him. She slowly leaned her head on his shoulder and gripped his hand in hers rubbing soothing circles on the back of his hand.

"It was because of me right?" Tenten said softly.

Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"When he called you those names…" Naruto trailed off. "I don't know I just was mad at him, and myself, because the villagers look at you, Sasuke, Hinata, and my family like they do me, all because you all are my friends and family. None of you deserve that."

"You don't deserve it either Naruto." Tenten said sadly. "I'll admit the way the villagers treat me now upsets me a little but I don't blame you, the village is just too stupid to see how wonderful you really are."

"Tenten…" Naruto trailed off not sure what to say and then she kissed his clothed cheek softly making him blush before looking at her. She smiled shyly her own cheeks crimson as she leaned her head back on Naruto's shoulder and hid her face.

"Thank you." Naruto whispered to her and kissed the top of her head making her cheeks flare up even more, Naruto could feel his own face heating up but was lucky enough to have a mask as he laid his head on hers.

"We could go grab your present from my place?" Tenten suggested to change the subject and wanting to end her embarrassment. "We have some time, and it should be cooled off by now."

"Cooled off?" Naruto said confused wondering what type of present it could be.

"Yep." Tenten said standing slowly, she held out her hand to Naruto who took it and they began to walk to the edge of the roof.

"Actually." Tenten said stopping him. "You go home, I'll go get it and come back, I'll be back in a minute."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked thinking of earlier.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tenten promised before jumping towards her house.

Naruto watched her go before leaping to his own, he wondered if he should inform his parents of his run in with that Chunin. He sighed knowing he'd have no choice, after all if he didn't after what he did they'd just find out some other way.

* * *

Tenten walked into her father's workshop to see he was already busy on another project, he didn't notice her come in and she'd rather keep it that way, her father did not like to be interrupted in the middle of projects. He was busy hammering away clanging away at metal and Tenten looked around at all the ninja tools that were hanging from the walls, waiting to be stocked on the shelves of the stores, smyths, swords, kunai, shuriken, katanas, broadswords, any weapon that would kill a man and aid a Ninja hung from the walls.

Tenten then saw it, the short sword she had crafted for Naruto, it was wrapped already and she could tell her father had wrapped it for her. It was sitting on his work bench and she picked it up before taking a piece of paper and writing a quick thank you and I love you. Tenten then left the shop excitement fueling her, she couldn't wait to see Naruto's face when he saw this.

At the thought of Naruto she thought back to earlier when she had kissed his cheek, she didn't know what had caused her to do that, the sad look in his eyes had hurt her and she had always considered him handsome. Sure Tenten hadn't seen his face yet but from what she could see and the few times she had felt his face she could just tell his was handsome.

Tenten wasn't sure how she felt about Naruto she had always considered her training the top priority over boys, unlike some of the girls in the academy, however being with Naruto felt different then when she talked to another boy, he made her happy and she always felt disappointed when he had to leave even though she'd see him again the next day.

Tenten's mother told her she was crushing on the silver haired blue eyed Hatake, and Tenten was starting to wonder if maybe she did like Naruto.

Tenten frowned as she continued to jump to Naruto's house, he had a lot of good qualities if she thought about it, he was selfless, brave, strong, could be funny at times, and even smart, what always made her admire him the most was the way that even when he had no hope of winning he didn't give up and found a way to push forward.

Tenten's frown deepened as she realized she was partially giving herself reasons to like him and closed her eyes emptying her head, she'd worry about this later.

Tenten made it to Naruto's house to her surprise to see the Uchiha Police force standing there and Sasuke's father at the head the Hokage was speaking to them and Tenten approached.

"Tenten." Lord Third greeted with a smile as Fugaku left nodding to her.

"Lord Third." Tenten said with a smile. "Was that about earlier."

"Yes it was." Third said. "The man will be arrested and detained for his actions, from what Naruto told us the man probably went to the hospital. And if not we'll find him, just wish we would've gotten a name."

"Sorry about that." Tenten said with a frown.

"Wasn't your fault at all Tenten." The Third said with a wave of his hand. "I must be returning to my office sadly, tell Naruto to have a good birthday and give my regards to everyone."

"Yes Lord Third." Tenten said.

The Third ruffled her hair and then walked away, Tenten fixed her hair real quick before stepping inside.

"Hey I'm back." Tenten said and saw Naruto and the others who turned towards her.

"Hey Tenten." Naruto said with a grin.

"Here's your present Naruto." Tenten said warmly with a smile. "The Third had to leave he said bye and to have a good birthday."

"Ahhh man." Naruto said with a sigh. "All well, I'm glad he came."

He took the present from Tenten and unwrapped it and Tenten smiled as she watched his eyes widen.

* * *

Naruto unwrapped the bundle to see a small scabbard for a short sword, he stared down at the blade before slowly pulling the handle freeing the blade when it exited the Scabbard he gasped.

It was a pure midnight black two foot long blade, it was double edged and a simple blade.

"It's a Chakra Blade." Tenten informed him. "Chakra metal is extremely more durable than normal steel and can flow Chakra easily, especially elemental. It'll be perfect when we start our Kenjutsu Training with Kakashi."

"Tenten this is amazing." Naruto said as he gave it a twirl.

"It was hard to make." Tenten admitted. "But I wanted you to have something good Naruto."

Naruto grabbed her suddenly and pulled her into a tight hug, Tenten stiffened before relaxing and hugging him back.

"Thank you." Naruto said warmly before pulling back and smiling at her.

"That's an amazing blade Tenten." Kurenai said staring at it and Naruto grinned as he looked at it with a happy smile.

Tenten began to explain how she made it but Naruto wasn't paying attention anymore he slowly started around the room at the people who were closest to him, even with all the hatred that came his way Naruto still felt at peace because he had finally found people to fill the void and it was all he needed. To him their presence in his life was the greatest gift of all.

* * *

Chapter End

Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it took long to make I don't have as much time on my hands to write as I usually do. Well if you enjoyed be sure to follow and fav. With that on to answering reviews.

Guest1: You got the wrong idea she was saying that she could come to care about him and possibly love him also I had just started writing pretty much when I started this so I wasn't all that good, to be honest I'm not all that good now. Also he didn't fuck her in that chapter so no it wasn't stick it in my snatch lmao, I'd prefer if you didn't say stuff like that on my reviews if you don't mind. Either way whatever.

Guest2: Thank you I'm glad to be back sorry it tooks so long.

Guest3: Actually what's wrong with fanfiction is assholes like you who don't even bother to read the story and just leave a negative review, I hate bashing and I haven't bashed in any of my stories so get your facts right, also Hinata Sasuke has shot up in popularity if that's what you mean by crack pairing and I stated at the beginning of the Black Fang I like unique pairings, so the cancer on this website is people like you and I'd rather not end my life thank you rather enjoy myself, thanks for the dumbass review that made no sense and had no logic, then again you don't seem that smart...

One Eyed King Kaneki Uchiha: Wow and I thought my username was long lol, Sorry just a joke but anyways Thanks for the sympathy and yes they were resolved thank you, hope you enjoyed the update.

Pamisha the Infernal: Wow thanks man that's really nice of you, To be honest I'm surprised anyone read this story it wasn't' all that good. Thank you, I'll try to finish it for you, thanks for being a fan.

94blake: Thanks for the sympathy and I'm back now lol. Hope you enjoy.

Well other reviews were asking for an update like from a year ago so I'm not going to answer those sorry, nothing personal but you got your update now. Also I have a small request if you don't mind guest reviewers put a number behind yours so it doesn't get confusing when I answer see how many guest there were and put the number behind yours or a random number so it'll be easier for me to communicate with you. Ik we're all smart people and you probably know which review I answered was yours but it's a just in case that way I don't offend anyone accidentally cause if I see negative Guest reviewers they'll get negativity back as that's obviously the only thing going for them in their life. As for positive guest reviewers and just reviewers alike thank you for the continued support sorry If I same like an butthole but know it's not aimed at you.

To be honest I really enjoy reviews if they're positive and they provide constructive criticism those are amazing. SO thank you all. You'll hear from me soon (I hope). I will update my other two stories soon. I just finished a chapter for Not the Only One but I have to edit it and I'm working on In the Darkness as we speak. Thank you again all your support means a lot to me.


End file.
